Bella Sera
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch is an orphan with his two younger siblings. Put into an orphanage because their older siblings couldn't care for them, the Kururugi family hears about the children and takes them in. What will happen? YAOI! LEMON! M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

"_I'm sorry Lelouch, but it's for the best_."

My name is Lelouch vi Britannia.

"_You'll understand someday._"

I'm nine years old.

"_You're going to a good place and you'll be better off._"

I'm an orphan.

--- ---

My older brother, doesn't want me. No matter what he says. I'm _unwanted_.

I'm the older brother of my two younger full siblings. Everyone else is my half sibling. This is why I'm unwanted. My other two younger siblings, have full older siblings, who will care for them. I'm still just the half sibling that lost _both _of his parents in a "terrorist" attack.

I am useless to the imperial family, as are my younger siblings; Rolo and Nunnally. This is why we are being sent off to an orphanage with the possibility of being separated from each other.

I watched the servants load our small amount of things into the back of a car and close the trunk. My sister was crying while my brother comforted her.

"_Lelouch._" Clovis walked over to me. Clovis was the youngest of my older brothers, and the most creative. He was sixteen years old and bugged me; but he was my brother and I cared for him as any sibling should. "_I want you to know one thing...You're my baby brother and I don't want you to go away...but unfortunately, I have no control over the situation, as you know..._" he wasn't lying, he didn't want me to go. But the rest of them did.

Out of my eight siblings, only four of them cared for me. Amongst the four, was my younger sister by a year, Euphemia. I was oddly close to her, more than people would assume. I would sometimes be caught in the middle of her and Nunnally having a playful argument of which one would marry me when we got older. It was cute, to say the least.

Rolo was the quietest of my siblings, and the most like me from what I saw. Anyone that saw my family would say that I was most like my second oldest sibling, Schneizel. But I would never, ever, send my younger siblings away because I didn't want to have them around and to take responsibility for them. That's low, low for him.

I stepped into the car without a word to anyone surrounding me. I knew that I wasn't wanted, I would never be wanted. I had lost everything, my caring mother, my father who ignored me, and my home...

I was on my way to the orphanage. Not just any orphanage. An orphanage in Japan. I didn't speak Japanese, there was no one in Japan that I knew. What a joy.

--- ---

It was just an ordinary afternoon at my home, I was practicing kendo with Sensei Tohdoh when he got a call from one of the servants.

"Ah, sorry, Suzaku. It appears that your father needs to speak with me. Shall we continue later?"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and smiled, "Sure thing, Sensei." I put my shinai away and bowed.

"I'll be back soon Suzaku. Relax for a bit." I watched Sensei Tohdoh leave the training hall and disappear into the darkness of outdoors.

I was an unhappy child. My father was neglectful and never payed any attention to me. He went off on business a lot, debates and other things that didn't interest me.

I didn't have any friends, I was normally always alone because I was such a violent child. If someone made me mad, I would hurt them and they would never bother with me again. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'm alone in this world.

--- ---

I didn't find out what Sensei was called off for by my father until nearly a week later.

"Your father found something out, Suzaku. You heard about the Emperor of Britannia and his wife, Lady Marianne?"

"Yes, it was all over the news and in all of the papers. Why?" I tightened the strings on my hakama.

"Well, three of the imperial family were put into an orphanage and your father thinks that it would be a good thing to have them come live with us."

"Britannian's are snotty and stuck up. Why would that be good for _us_?" I frowned.

"They just lost both of their parents and are of royal blood, your father thinks that it would be good not only for them, but for us to have Britannian royalty under our roof. It could help with preventing this war."

"It could help the war not happen?"

"Yes. It would be a big help if you could get along with them, Suzaku."

"Yes, Sensei." I didn't want to get along with _Britannians_.

--- ---

Within two weeks, Nunnally, Rolo and I had found out that we were going to be taken in by a family. The family spoke English, and with my clear understanding of several languages communication wouldn't be a problem for me. That is, if I spoke to anyone at all. I got along with no one. Children would beat me up laugh at me, but that didn't stop me from caring for my sister and brother.

A man showed up at the orphanage and smiled.

"My name is Tohdoh, and this is Suzaku."

I locked my eyes on the boy in front of me. He was a little taller than I was, his hair was a mess and he had a disapproving look on his face that most likely matched mine.

I could tell that we _weren't_ going to get along.

--- ---

**Okay everyone, I know this is short. But it's just the beginning.**

**I chose to have Rolo in this one because I adore that boy. He's just too damned cute.**

**If you didn't figure it out, Rolo and Nunnally are twins. Nunnally is NOT blind and is NOT in a wheelchair.**

**I took the actual plot and parts of Code Geass from when Suzaku and Lelouch were younger. Tohdoh was involved in their lives just encase you didn't know that.**

**Please tell me what you think so far?**


	2. Adoption

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

The boy that stood before me had two younger siblings, a young boy and a young girl. Both were clinging to his sides as if someone was bound to hurt them. I felt pity for the two children, until I looked up and saw the bitter look upon their older brothers face. He was truly a Britannian prince. Over dressed, eyes that saw through anyone he looked at and a cold feel to his presence.

I looked into his strangely colored eyes that were void of all emotions, except hatred.

He quickly put on a fake smile and looked up at Sensei.

"Hello, I'm Lelouch and this is Rolo, and Nunnally."

--- ---

This boy...he was Genbu Kururugi's son. Genbu Kururugi was the Prime Minister of Japan. He was a man that associated with my father a lot, issues about starting a war. It might have seemed like they didn't get along, but they were actually always negotiating issues about how to improve both countries and bring in more money for themselves. Why did I know this? It's hard not to overhear things sometimes, especially when you're always bored.

"It's very nice to meet you three. If you don't mind?" the man named Tohdoh gestured for me to hand over the three small bags we had.

"Yes, sir." I handed him the bags and followed him out to the car that was waiting.

"Brother?" Rolo tugged on my shirt.

"What is it, Rolo?" I looked down at him.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Nunnally whined.

I turned and looked at the man that was placing our bags in the car. He looked back and smiled, "I'll have one of the servants make something for them once we're home. Suzaku will show you to your room as well."

The young boy mumbled something and stormed off to the left side of the car, getting in the front. I frowned and helped Nunnally and Rolo into the backseat, buckling them in. I sat down on the right side of the car and looked out the window, ignoring the glare from the brown haired boy in the front seat.

--- ---

I didn't _want _him to live with us, it was just three more people that I would have to deal with.

I glared at him from the front seat before turning and folding my arms across my chest. I suppose I had no choice but to have them live with us, it wasn't my say. It was father's say.

--- ---

According to Sensei, I had to show the _Britannians _to their room.

"Here's your room, and your shit." I dropped their things on a bed and walked away.

"Hey, watch your mouth." the older boy yelled at me.

"What?"

"You heard me, watch your mouth."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shoved him.

"Don't swear in front of my siblings!" he shoved back.

We soon found ourselves on the floor in the hall fighting. After a few minutes of punching the stupid Brit, I realized he'd given up.

--- ---

I didn't give up the fight, I just couldn't fight anymore...my stomach hurt, my hands were sore and I was exhausted.

"Stupid Britannian, is everyone _weak_ like you?" he said the word weak as if it was a cuss.

"Shut up you Jap." I got off the floor and slammed the door in his face.

--- ---

He's been here for three days with his younger brother and sister. Normally, after I get into a fight with someone they avoid me and are afraid of me. But something was strange with this boy- he would greet me every morning, and say goodnight to me every night. He was so polite it was rude.

I walked outside and noticed that it was very clear out. I went for a walk and saw a few of my classmates kicking at something on the ground and laughing

"Stupid Britannian! Look at him cry!" they laughed.

"Hey!" I walked over. "Leave him alone."

"Ah, Suzaku. I thought you hated Britannians?" one of the boys piped up as they backed away from the boy that was curled up on the ground.

"I do."

"Then why are-"

"Shut up, don't question me. Just go." they stood there for a minute looking at me. "GO!" I yelled and watched them run away. "Are you okay?"

He sniffled, "What do you care..." it wasn't a question.

"Because you're weak...People, shouldn't prey on the weak..." I looked down at him and helped him up. His hair was a mess and there was mud smeared across his face that mixed with blood from a cut on his cheek. "Come with me." I pulled him along.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Why? I can take care of myself!"

"Obviously not." I shoved him into the bathroom and turned on the bathwater. His clothes were torn and he was soaked. It may have been a nice day out, but it was chilly. "You'll catch a cold if you don't take a bath."

"I'm _not_ going to take a bath with you standing here."

"I'll turn around, hurry up and get undressed, I have to clean that cut on your face." I turned around and waited.

"F-fine..."

--- ---

I blushed and removed my shirt and pants, slipping into the warm water. The water went past my navel and the amount of bubbles in the tub went up to my chest.

"I-I'm in..." I pulled my knees up tight to my body.

"Okay." I watched the boy grab a cloth and a small bottle of liquid.

"What's that?"

"Something to clean your cut with." he knelt down next to me and dabbed the cloth on my face.

"Owch!"

"Suck it up." he dabbed it again. The sting wasn't as bad this time.

--- ---

I looked over the parts of his body that were exposed- he had bruises covering him. He may have only been here for three days, but the amount of abuse he'd taken from the other kids showed.

I frowned, "I'll let you finish your bath." I stood up and left the room, hearing the quiet "thank you" from behind me.

I sighed and walked to my room, "You're welcome, Lelouch..."

--- ---

My eyes stung as tears started to fall from them again. No matter how much I'd gone through and seen, how composed I could be in front of other people- I was still only a child. As a child of nine years old, I could only handle so much on my shoulders. I took care of my two younger siblings and handled getting the crap beat out of me by some Japanese kids that I hadn't done anything to. I wasn't liked for the fact that I was _me_.

I turned the hot water on and let the tub fill up the rest of the way. I stuck my toes in the flowing water, feeling its heat. Eventually, the water was so hot it felt cold as it flowed over my feet. My skin turned pink as well. I sunk down into the tub and submerged my head in the hot water, getting the dirt from my hair.

I was unhappy, being here...I wanted to go home, sleep in my own bed, be with the family that I hated...But the problem was...I was home...

"Lelouch? Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, Suzaku." I stood out of the bath and pulled the plug. I wrapped a towel around my waist.

"I brought you a bath kimono."

"Thank you." I opened the door and took the robe from his hand, wrapping it around myself. "Goodnight, Suzaku."

"Night."

I walked away from him and into my bedroom. As I sat on my bed I admired the article of clothing I had wrapped around my body. It was Suzaku's. I'd never noticed his sent before, it was nice...almost an outdoors type of smell. The robe was dark green and very soft.

"Brother?" I looked up to see Rolo kneeling on his bed. "Are you alright, brother?"

"Yes Rolo, you should go to sleep, it's getting late." I didn't like to upset my siblings with issues that I had. My family did that enough.

I closed the blinds to the window beside my bed, ignoring the setting sun that was off in the distance.

--- ---

I watched Lelouch walk away and close the door to his room.

"_Stupid Brit...always getting beat up..._" I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I still couldn't figure out why Lelouch was so bitter. It looked like it hurt him to say the words "thank you" to anyone, especially me.

No matter how much I just wanted to smack Lelouch onto the ground, I couldn't...There was just something- different...about him; almost something that I liked...

--- ---

**The chapters are all going to be kinda short, I'm sorry.**

**But it's not like it wont be/get interesting. Ne? =]**


	3. Near death and innocent days

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**--- ---**

I was used to being at the Kururugi home by now. Nunnally and Rolo had started to get along with Suzaku after a few months, but I was still on my toes with him. We fought nearly every day over stupid things, but we were getting better.

After a few weeks of getting beat up by other children, Suzaku got slightly defensive and wouldn't allow me to go anywhere without him by my side. Of course I wouldn't listen most of the time, why would I? In my short amount of time that I had been alive, I had learned to be independent and emotionally strong. But when my parents died...I had to be even more independent and emotionally strong...

I had to go to the market to get some fruit so that's where I was headed. I found myself walking up a long trail through the woods. The sun shown through the tips of the trees onto the path. I clutched the brown wicker basket in my hand and heard a stick snap in half behind me.

"You're not very stealthy, Suzaku." I said without turning around.

"Ah, you caught me..." he ran up beside me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the market. Go home."

"No, I wanna go with you."

"Well I don't want you to. I can do this on my own, Suzaku. There's no one here that's going to hurt me."

"But what if you fall down, _your highness_." Suzaku spoke with sarcasm.

"If you're going to speak to me like that, Kururugi, you can just get lost!"

"Oh, Lelouch, you know I'm only joking with you."

"Well it sure as hell doesn't sound it. Were you raised in a barn? Go home!" I picked up my pace and ignored him.

"Make me!"

"You're so childish, '_make me_', humph..." I came to a clearing and looked around. The trees stopped and a large hole in the ground started. It must have been about 200ft deep. The bridge in front of me was old. It was a rope bridge with dirty wooden boards spaced about five inches apart.

"Cool!" Suzaku stepped onto the bridge.

"Don't! It might not be safe."

"It's fine." Suzaku stepped onto the bridge and it creaked and swayed slightly. "Come on!" he started across and turned around about halfway there. "What? Are you afraid?" he stuck his tongue out.

"No!" I stepped on the bridge and gulped. It swayed as I took a few more steps.

Suzaku made it to the other side and danced around on the ground. "Oh hurry up! It's safe!"

"I-I know!" I got halfway across and heard a crack. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

I heard the crack again. "That!"

"I dunno, come on, hurry."

I stepped and the crack got louder. Before I knew what had happened, there was one large crack and the ground seemed to disappear from under my feet. I screamed and grabbed onto the rope that was still beside me as I fell.

"Suzaku!!!" I screamed again.

I looked down and saw the two boards that I was standing on fall to the earth, along with the wicker basket.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku ran across the bridge and knelt down. "Take my hand!"

"I can't!" I was about two and a half feet away from where Suzaku was.

"Just do it!"

"I'm too heavy!" my hands were wet for some reason and I started to slip.

"Now!"

I slipped, but I didn't fall. Suzaku hand me around the wrist. "Give me your other hand!"

I reached my hand up and grabbed onto his arm as he pulled me up. "I told you that it wasn't safe..." without realizing it, I had begun crying.

"That's besides the point, when I tell you to grab my hand you do it!"

I hung my head and looked to the ground.

"Lelouch? Are you listening to me? Hey?" he paused and looked at me. "Are...are you crying...? Oh, your hands are bleeding..."

I didn't say anything in response.

--- ---

When I saw Lelouch drop from the bridge, my heart skipped a beat. As I ran over to where he was I was so afraid that I would look down and see that he was gone. But once I got up to the hole in the bridge he was hanging on for dear life to the ropes on the side. He wouldn't take my hand. I don't know if it's because he didn't trust me, or if he was afraid that if he let go that he would fall. But once he did let go and began to fall I fell flat on my stomach and grabbed him by the wrist. I didn't care if I broke his arm and popped it out of the socket. I _wasn't _going to lose him like that.

He was crying, and I don't blame him. I could have cried too. I held onto his wrists and looked at his hands. They were cut from the ropes and bleeding a lot.

"Why do you bleed so much from such a small cut? You did that when you got beat up too."

"I'm anemic..."

"Anemic?"

"It means I have a less than normal quantity of hemoglobin in my blood."

"What?"

"I bleed easily!"

"No need to be so snippy." I helped him up and walked him carefully across the other half of the bridge. "Uhm, here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rag, ripping it in half. "It's a polishing rag for shoes, it will work for now."

--- ---

Suzaku wrapped the torn rag around my hands then folded them up for me to apply pressure to the cuts.

"The markets up here somewhere, there should be someone that can get you some real bandages." he brushed my hair behind my ear and looked at me. "Do your hands hurt still? Is that why you're crying?"

I looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah...Let's go..." I clutched my hands tighter and slowly began to walk away from where Suzaku was standing. Suzaku might not have liked me, but he sure wasn't about to let me fall to my death.

--- ---

I watched Lelouch walk away from me, his head hung low and he had his hands pressed up against his chest.

"Lulu." I ran up to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine Suzaku." he was quiet.

We walked for another ten minutes and came across the market. A close friend of the family lived there and gladly took us into her home, cleaning up Lelouch's hands and wrapping them in some bandages. We thanked her and took off into the market with a new basket that she had given us.

"You should really have the servants get things for you, Lelouch."

"I'd rather do it myself, it gets me out of the house..."

"Okay, well, do you have everything you need?" I looked in the basket I was holding for him. There were a few apples, some cherries and fresh pears.

"Yes."

--- ---

Suzaku and I took the long way back. It was twice as long, but there wasn't any bridges that would break apart. I placed the fruit in a bowl on the counter in the kitchen, hoping for the pears to ripen some.

I went outside and across the grass, stopping at the steps that went down into the sand of the beach. The sun was setting and Nunnally and Rolo were in bed, it was the perfect time for me to go sit on the beach and just be alone.

I kicked off my shoes and walked slowly down the sandy wooden steps. I walked over to where the water washed up and sat down with my toes in the wet sand. It was too cold to swim, but not cold enough to just sit there.

"How are your hands?" Suzaku came up and stood behind me.

"They're better...thank you." he sat down beside me with his legs folded.

"Lelouch...I wanna tell you, that I'm sorry." he paused. "Just, sorry for being so mean to you all the time...I know you've had it rough. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that...you're strange."

"I'm strange?"

"I mean, well, you're the only one that's stuck around after fighting with me..."

"Oh..."

We fell quiet for a moment and watched as the sun fell behind the mountains.

"Suzaku...about earlier..." I turned and looked at him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it...I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd let anything happen to you..." his eyes were locked straight ahead.

"Why?"

"I just feel different about you..." I thought I saw him blush a bit before he looked away. "Hey, your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes..." I didn't like to talk about my birthdays.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything...thank you." I hated asking for things, especially on days that I found embarrassing.

"Please tell me what you want?"

"I really don't want anything."

"Lelouch." Suzaku pushed me down into the sand and sat on top of me.

"What's the big idea!?"

He pressed his lips to mine quickly then pulled away.

"What was that about?! Suzaku!"

"I like you, don't you kiss people that you like?"

"What...? Y-yeah...I guess, but...That's what adults do..."

"Oh...Hm, sorry then...Maybe when we're adults...I can do it again?"

I blushed, "Shut up, please..." I shoved him off and got up.

"Happy birthday Lelouch!"

--- ---

I smiled to myself as Lelouch stormed off with a huge blush across his face. I really did like him, he was my friend and I would do _anything _to protect him and keep him _mine_.

--- ---

**Uhh, I kinda sorta don't really have much to say D: eek!!!**

**Okay, well...I see NOTHING wrong with a little innocent kiss between them. I've read some nice fanfics where they're younger and do more than just a kiss here and there...? But I myself can't write that =/**

**Soo yeaaa... Reviews? They keep me going!!!**


	4. Farewell, my prince

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

--- ---

I couldn't get that damned kid out of my head! Why in the world would I want a kiss from someone for my birthday? Especially him.

I was laying in bed just watching the ceiling, thinking...

"Brother? What was all the yelling outside about?" I turned to see Nunnally sitting on her bed, smiling at me in the dark.

"It's nothing to worry about Nunnally, go to sleep."

"Okay, brother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nunnally." I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep faster than I normally did...but his face was still in my mind.

--- ---

I thought I might have scared Lelouch away, so I was glad to see that he was sound asleep in his bed the next morning.

Nunnally and Rolo had asked me to help them make a cake for their brother. I didn't cook, I didn't bake, but I figured I'd give it a try.

"Suzaku the book says we need flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yep!" Nunnally pointed at the cookbook.

"Flour, it's different." I stood on a chair and reached up to a cupboard and grabbed a bag. "See?"

"Oh! Okay!"

"We need eggs too." Rolo opened the fridge and grabbed a basket of eggs.

"What else, Suzaku?" Nunnally smiled and held onto my arm.

"Uh, butter, milk, sugar and baking powder."

"What's baking powder?" Nunnally looked at me.

"I don't know, but it says we have to put it in." I stood back up on the chair and opened another cupboard, looking around. I came across a small tin that said baking powder on it. "I got some."

"Okay!" Nunnally reached up and took it from my hands and set it on the counter with everything else we had collected.

We mixed together all the ingredients and grabbed a round baking pan. It seemed that Rolo knew more about baking than Nunnally and me, so we let him put it into the pan and set the oven timer.

--- ---

I woke up and looked around my room. Nunnally and Rolo had left their beds unmade and their nightclothes thrown on the floor. I got up and picked up their clothing, setting them into the laundry basket before making up their beds.

I removed my clothing and found some pants and a sweater. As I opened the door to the hall, the smell of cake wafted into the room.

"Nunnally? Rolo?" I walked down the hall in my slippers and stopped in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Brother!" Rolo and Nunnally screamed. They were standing in front of a poorly frosted cake.

"Happy birthday, Lelouch." Suzaku smiled. "Blow out your candles."

I sighed and walked over and blew out the three candles that were lit. "Who made the cake?"

"We did, brother. Suzaku helped us." Nunnally wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Suzaku can't cook, so you must have done it all by yourselves." I kissed her and Rolo on the top of their heads. "Thank you both. It's early, but would you two like a piece of the cake you made?"

"Yes brother." they both said and sat at the table.

I took out a knife and cut into the cake. It broke apart when I tried to put it onto the plates, but it didn't matter.

"Here you are." I handed the plates to them and smiled.

We ate the cake and it was good. I wanted nothing more for my birthday, I didn't want to be treated different, I didn't want anything to be odd because I was suddenly a year older- I just wanted it to be another normal day.

Rolo and Nunnally, understanding what I meant, took off to play outside. Suzaku and I sat under a tree together and watched them run around on the beach.

"Last night...I'm sorry." Suzaku sighed.

"Sorry?"

"I feel that I was slightly out of line. With what I did, I mean."

"Oh, don't be sorry...You weren't out of line."

"So...do you mind if I kiss you again?"

I blushed and turned to him, kissing him lightly. He kissed back and smiled at me.

"Your lips are soft."

"Don't say things like that..." I was still blushing.

"Why not? We are friends, aren't we?"

"Y-yes...That's right, we are friends..."

"Brother, what's that?" Nunnally pointed to a dot in the sky that seemed to get closer and closer.

"I think it's a helicopter."

"It's a military chopper." Suzaku stood up and ran down to the beach with me.

It got closer and the water rippled and the wind blew. I looked up and saw the green underbelly of the chopper. It was labeled _HBE-BA_.

"Lelouch, what's that mean?"

"It's...the Holy Britannian Empire-Britannian Army." we watched the chopper land the field that was near us and the propellers die down. I stood in front of Rolo and Nunnally with Suzaku at my side.

"Lelouch!!!" Clovis stumbled out of the chopper and ran across the field to me. "Lelouch!" he threw his arms around me and then hugged Nunnally and Rolo.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Ah, we've come to take you home."

"No, I'm not going."

"But you have to. Brother's orders." he looked at Suzaku.

"This...this is Suzaku, he's my friend..."

"Your highness." Suzaku bowed.

"It's nice to meet you! But...Lelouch...you have to get your things."

"Brother, we don't want to go..." Rolo frowned.

I stood there trying to comprehend why my brother would want me back after nearly a year of being here in Japan. What devious plot did he have planned for me?

It seemed that my feet moved on their own, I was running as fast as I could back to the house. I slammed open the door and hid in my room under my bed. Tears ran down my face as I laid on my side, curled up in a small ball.

"Lelouch...? Hey...Lulu..." Suzaku came in and knelt down, crawling under the bed with me. "Lelouch...if you have to go, you have to go..."

"I don't want to...You're my first real friend..."

"You're my first real friend too...but I'm sure that when we're older...we'll meet again." he smiled and placed his hand to my cheek.

"Will you write me?"

"Yes...Now...let's get your things before this gets too emotional..." he pulled me out from under the bed and hugged me.

Our first hug might have been our last...And even though we were only ten years old, we found ourselves having strange emotions towards each other.

--- ---

I didn't want him to go...

It pained me to see him take his bag and walk outside with it. His siblings were crying, but he had long stopped crying and put on a uniform face.

"Goodbye Lelouch..."

"Goodbye, Suzaku..." he got into the chopper and the propellers started up.

"You know...if you would like to see my brother again, there is a way." Clovis smiled at me.

"How, your highness?"

"Within another three to four years, he'll be looking for someone to be his knight. If you are capable of protecting him and being able to fight in battles for his sake, you could be his knight."

"I-I could be his knight? And always protect him? And be by his side forever?"

He chuckled and patted me on the head, "You're very enthusiastic. I like that. Work at it, Mr. Kururugi. I think you'd make my little brother very happy."

He stepped into the chopper and the door closed. I stepped back, looking at the glossy window and saw Lelouch sit up and place his hand to the window. I started to cry as I watched him leave me standing in the middle of a field, all alone for the first time in almost a year...

It all happened so fast, this morning I was baking a cake for him with his siblings, and this afternoon...he'd stepped onto a chopper and headed back for Britannia... But his brother's words lingered in my thoughts.

I'd sat in that field until the sun fell. "_I could be his knight..._" I thought to myself. I stood up and took off running full speed to my fathers office. "Father!"

He frowned and turned to look at me. "What is it, Suzaku."

"Please teach me how to be a knight!"

"A knight?"

"I want to be a knight for a Britannian prince."

His frown got deeper. "For _that _Britannian prince?"

"Yes father."

"Speak to Tohdoh. I'm sure he could train you."

"Thank you, father." I bowed and walked from the room then began to run.

"Sensei!" I got up to Sensei Tohdoh and took a few deep breaths.

"Suzaku? Is everything alright?"

"No. Lelouch is gone...Please, teach me how to be a knight!"

--- ---

And so my training began. I was taught how to speak proper to higher ups, how to stand straight, when to speak, how to fight and _when _to fight. It would take me three to four years, but I would do it...I would become Lelouch's knight and protect him forever.

--- ---

**Moving too fast? I think so...SORRY!!!**


	5. Italian sandwiches and knights

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

It was a few days before my fourteenth birthday and I was spending it in Italy with my older brother, Clovis.

"What do you want for your birthday, Lelouch?" he smiled and fiddled with my hair.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie, you want something."

"No...I really don't." I walked over to the window of our hotel and looked out. "Could we go to Treviso? It seems nice..."

"Yes yes little brother, but there's something I would like to speak with you about."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Clovis who was now toying with the remote, trying to balance it on his finger. "Is this something more to do with what _brother _would like you to speak with me about? Because I know that you despise discussing political matters and anything to do with people other than yourself."

"Ah, yes yes little brother."

"Stop saying that, it's annoying."

"Well, you're at an age where you are in need of protection. Since you'll be spending a lot of time doing public speakings because of how smart you are, you're going to have to have someone by your side."

"A knight?"

"Yes, a knight." he dropped the remote and frowned. "Oh, poo...I almost had it."

"Stop fooling around, what else? Is that it? I really don't want a knight."

"Don't argue, Lelouch. We've had a few people arrange a list of the top military men and women that are capable of fighting for you and by your side."

"And where is this list?" I folded my arms and leaned against the window.

"On the computer." he reached into the closet and removed his laptop, sitting down and pulling up a page. "Come over here, I'm not going to read this to you."

"I didn't expect that you would." I walked over and sat on the bed, crossing my legs. "It has their bio's?"

"Yes, their skills, their weaknesses, all of that fun stuff."

"Huh..." I looked over the list. "How many people?"

"Twelve."

I scrolled down, reading the names on the list. Everyone on the list was Britannian or American.

"I don't mean to be rude and disrespectful, but these men and women seem slightly...old."

"Old?"

"Well, not old...but, they're all over thirty fiv-." I cut off mid sentence when I got down to the bottom of the pages. "Kururugi..." I whispered, mostly to myself. His bio was amazing. The training he'd had, the skills he had...and he was still only thirteen. "_It can't be the same Kururugi...Though, he is the right age...But he does have cousins with the last named Kururugi that are the same age...I doubt his father would let him even consider being a knight for someone when he has it made right there in the Kururugi family..._"

I closed the computer and got up, "Let's go." I couldn't think about him right now.

"Did you decide?" he smiled and put the computer back into the closet. "Because if you did, I want to know who!"

"I haven't decided. Now isn't the time. I came out here for a vacation, not for work."

"Hm, alright. Then let's go to Treviso."

--- ---

We were there off-season so there weren't a lot of tourists and it was a little wet and snowy out. I wanted to just wander around and see the sights and all of the small, beautiful towns that I could.

"We should'a go get some a'pizza and some a'pasta!" Clovis faked a poor attempt at an Italian accent.

"That sounds racist, Clovis. And if you had any ounce of intelligence you'd know that Italy isn't all about pizza and pasta. There are other things to eat here and not all, if any, Italians speak like that."

"Then how do they speak, _your_ _highness_?" we walked together and I took a few pictures of some buildings.

"You've been here long enough to know...and besides- I don't know how to explain it. It's sort of a handsome accent, kinda sexy..."

"That's because you're queer!"

"What a crude word." I stopped and turned to look at him. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"Great comeback, little brother. So if there's more to eat here than pasta and pizza, show me something worth wile." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Let go. You're so ill-mannered." I shoved him off and walked away. "Anyways, Clovis, it's too early to eat..."

"Oh, poo."

We walked together some more until I got tired. I'd used up two rolls of film and by that time it was around lunch. Clovis dragged me to a stand on the side of the road.

"What's this?" he looked at the sign.

I sighed. "It's in Italian, Clovis...It's not that hard to read...it says 'sandwich'." I pointed to the word panino. "It's like panini."

"Oh!" he smiled and looked at the man in the stand and held up two fingers. "Due!"

"You can say 'two' but you can't say 'sandwich'?"

"That is correct little brother! I'm sorry that my pea-brain isn't as educated as yours in these fields, but you know, I have a life!"

"I'm sorry as well...for myself mainly, it's no fun having just _you _to converse with constantly. I mean really...you're either talking about sex or...well, I can honestly say that's the only thing that comes to mind when I try and think of things that you talk about."

"I've talked about more today than _just _sex!" he handed me a sandwich and smiled.

"True, but any other time it wouldn't matter- sex would be the main topic." I stared to walk with him and then suddenly stopped and looked down at the sandwich I was about to bite into. "What...is this...Is this, lampredotto...?" I looked at the hard roll and the _meat _inside of it.

"I don't know, it smells good! What's lampredotto anyways?" he took a bite.

"It's...cow stomach..." I looked at the green sauce on top of the slices and took a bite before thinking again about what I was holding. It was good, if you didn't think about it.

"Oh my...that's gross..." he took another bite and dragged me into the hotel.

"It may be to people that aren't used to eating things like this, but it all depends on culture." I sat down and yawned. "We should pack."

"You should finish eating your stomach so that you can gain some weight in your stomach!" he laughed.

"What? I don't need to gain any weight. Please, for once, stop being so immature and help me pack up our things so that we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay- but while we're on the plain, you must make a decision about who you would like for your knight."

"Sure sure." I packed up some of my clothing and left out my bathroom things, knowing that I would need them in the morning. "May I ask a question, brother?" I sat on the floor and folded my legs.

"Of course."

"Why did you call me a queer?"

"Well aren't you?"

"No, why would I be queer?"

"I've seen the way you daydream, that nostalgic look you get when you unconsciously doodle the initials 'S and L' on a piece of your school paper and other little things."

"How does that make me queer?!" I found myself getting defensive and tried to calm down.

"Oh, poor poor Lelouch...He'll never understand the sexual desires that lie in his subconscious thoughts!"

I sighed, understanding what he meant and ignoring his rude remark. It's not like I'd had feeling for boys really, it was just that I chose people based on personality and all around appearance. I had, in fact, gone on dates, but they were mostly dates arranged by my older siblings. The first time Clovis had arranged a date for me, he arranged it with a boy. Neither one of us were expecting the other, so we sort of just sat there for an hour before getting up and saying goodbye.

Why dates at thirteen? Well, I suppose my family wants me to find a bride so that I can either continue the family, bring in more money from another important family, or it's another way of getting me out of their hair after I turn seventeen. Either way, I didn't enjoy the dates I went on. One date I did make an interesting friend from the Ashford family. According to Clovis, the Ashford family was very close with my mother- so it was only right to befriend their daughter, Milly.

--- ---

I'd been training, training for a long time. Nothing was about to stop me from seeing him again. There wasn't much about him in the papers and things that I'd seen while working for Lloyd Asplund- but I was sure- no- I was _positive_ that he would pick me out of the line of men and women.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Suzaku." Miss Cécile smiled at me.

"Yes it is." I smiled back.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm sure it will go well."

"I wish you the best of luck, Suzaku. But I hate to see you go." she smiled again.

"Well, I will miss you if I am chosen- but I'll always keep in touch." I gave her a quick hug and left for the night.

--- ---

When I woke up in the morning, I showered and put on the clothing that was laid out for me by Clovis. I was dressed in a white outfit with a light purple dress shirt. The jacket I wore draped down to my white slacks- it was trimmed in blue and I had on dark purple gloves.

"Your tie is crooked." Clovis fixed my white and blue striped tie and tucked it back into my shirt. "There."

"Thank you, now- let's go." I took my bags and went to open the door. Once I opened it, prepared to go downstairs, I was stopped by a man with a cart.

"May I take your bags?" he smiled over excitedly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Clovis handed him our bags and a big tip and grinned as he took me by the arm and walked me to the elevator. "Take advantage of these things little brother, they're going to appear for you all over the place at random times. But not just because you're of royal blood, oh no- because you're gorgeous like me!" he smiled and pressed the down button.

"Unlike you and the rest of our family, I'd like to do things on my own for a change. It is nice to have someone weight on you hand and foot, but where's the alone time? The independence?" I frowned and fiddled with the buttons on my sleeves.

The elevator dinged and we exited with the man pushing the car behind us. A cab would drive us to the airport, and we would get on the private jet that was arranged for us. I must say, I did enjoy the private jet. There were only a few other people around and it was quiet enough so that I could read and maybe even take a nap.

"Okay Lelouch, now don't lay down when you take a nap or else it will wrinkle and I don't have time to iron it or have someone iron it. Once we get there we're off the plane and straight over to the knighting ceremony."

"Why don't you have a knight?"

"I don't have a desire for one, when do I ever leave? With the exception of our little trips I mean. Besides, you take care of all of my business and just tell me what to say and to who." he smiled and handed me a glass of champagne.

"I don't drink." I handed it back. "I suppose you're right- I handle everything that you're suppose to do...But I hardly ever leave either. Do I really require to have a knight?"

"Yes you do. Trust me on this one. You'll thank me later." he smiled.

I sighed and took out a book.

--- ---

I stood in line and stared straight forward with everyone else. I was shorter than the rest, but I knew I was stronger. My face was blank and my hands were straight down at my sides. I was in my orange military outfit. The other people were in their military uniforms as well, but they were higher ranks than I was.

"Announcing, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!" a man announced and we all stiffened.

I felt goosebumps rise on my arms as I heard his footsteps approach. He stopped and looked at everyone, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, me, ten, eleven, twelve. When he got to me, I looked over his shoulder and straight past him. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the expression of his face change to a pleased look. Hope rose in me that he might have recognized me.

He walked away and stood over by his two older brothers, Prince Clovis and Prince Schneizel. His older sister, Princess Cornelia was there as well. They exchanged some words and all looked over at the line of us that were desperately waiting for his decision. It must have been hard on him though, only thirteen and being told that he has to stand there and chose one out of twelve people to be his knight after just meeting them.

Suddenly, Prince Schneizel had a disapproving look upon his face and seemed to become frustrated with his younger sibling.

--- ---

"Well if you don't want him to be my knight, why was he put onto the list? Did you not go over the list? What is it any of your business anyways who I chose! As long as I'm protected by the person it shouldn't matter what race they are and who their family is." I folded my arms and stared into my brothers eyes.

"Fine, Lelouch, if that is what you want- that is what you shall have. Please make your announcement."

"Thank you." I walked slowly past the line of solders and stopped in front of number nine. "Kururugi. I've chosen you as my knight. You will serve me and protect me until you are dismissed or told so otherwise."

I watched him kneel down onto one knee and lock his gaze onto the ground. "Thank you, your highness. I will do my best to serve you and protect you at any cost." he stood up and still held a blank expression on his face.

--- ---

And so it was done, I was Lelouch's knight. But even so, I wasn't sure he recognized me. We had both grown up very much in the past four years. Either way, I remembered him- the sweet innocent kisses we had shared, the times I had saved his ass from getting beat up and from his death. He would remember me...

--- ---

**Hey, so I've never had a knight...I'm not sure how you appoint a knight. Even if there is a traditional way to appoint a knight, this is Code Geass. I'm sure anything goes. Ne? =]**

**Please keep the reviews coming!!! Every time I get one I smile and it helps me keep writing!!!**


	6. So, I missed you and stuff

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters or anything by Minami Haruka!!!!**

**--- ---**

I followed behind my prince who walked with unnatural grace. I realized that we were headed to his bedroom when he stopped in front of a door that was down a hallway with only one other door across from it.

"Allow me, your highness." I reached out and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Kururugi." he walked on with an emotionless face. He hardly acknowledged that I was there and that I used to be his friend. I wasn't sure if I was still his friend, maybe more of an acquaintance at the moment, but I was once his friend.

He picked up a notebook and handed it to me, "Here is a list of things." I took the notebook and opened it. "I'll wake up for class by nine a.m., on weekends I tend to sleep past ten. You are free to do as you wish in the morning before you wake me, or you can sleep in- as long as you are presentable by the time you come to get me."

"Yes, your highness."

"Your room is across the hall, for close protection and encase I am in need of you. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness."

"You're dismissed to gather your things and make yourself comfortable in your room. Luci will help you bring your things to your room."

"Yes, your highness." I bowed and left the room without a glance from him.

My heart ached for some strange reason, almost as if he truly didn't remember me...But now wasn't the time, I had to get my things so that I could finally- watch over my prince.

--- ---

I sighed and removed my clothing when he left the room. My heart was racing and my body was very warm. "_He's too formal..._" I said to myself.

"Knock knock!" Clovis barged in without actually knocking.

"Excuse me!?" I his myself behind the new outfit I was holding.

"Oh, seriously Lelouch. I've seen it all."

"But that's just it, I don't _want _you to see it all..." I frowned and pulled my shirt on.

"No pants?" he smiled.

"I happen to be getting ready to relax for the rest of the day, I'm tired."

"But...You don't wear pants?"

"Shut up. It's not your business." I brushed my hair behind my ears and sat on my bed. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so harsh, little brother. I simply came to ask you how you're enjoying your new knight."

"Just fine. He's gathering his things to make himself comfortable." I frowned as Clovis took a seat at the desk in my room. "What are you doing? Please, could I have some alone time?"

"Wow! You said please!" he laughed and looked at my bookshelf, removing one. "You have a lot of books."

"Well, I like to read- obviously..."

"It's because you don't have a life like me."

I sighed and got up, removing the book from his hand and putting it back. "I have a life, I'm just not a sex freak like you. That's all your life is."

"If you don't like it so much then why do you bring it up all of the time? Besides, you'll understand soon enough." he winked.

"I bring it up so much because I hope that one day it will stick into your dimwitted brain and maybe you'll gain at least an ounce of intelligence but I've begun to realize that that is _impossible_. I honestly _don't _think that I'll understand soon enough, I'm not _that _much like you..."

"So cold." he looked lower on my shelf and smirked. "Hey, what's this?" he grabbed a book and my eyes shot straight to it.

"Give me that!" I got up and ran over to him and tried to grab it.

"Just let me look! Is this a graphic novel!? You read smut!?"

"Do not!" I tried to grab the book again.

"Ha ha, let me see how naughty this book is and what your little virgin eyes have read." he ran from the room with the book in his hand.

I grabbed the pants I had previously taken off and put them on, running after him. He had a head start and by the time he was back in my sight- I was out of breath. "Clovis..." I gasped in air.

"There is a _lot_ of yaoi in this book! Is this why you wanted alone time!?" he laughed and stood there looking at the book as I walked over to him.

I soon started running and tackled him to the floor. "Give it to me! You're so, childish!"

"And you aren't?" he smiled as I sat on top of him, pulling the book away.

"Not as much as you are, besides, I'm still only fourteen...You're- what, twenty one? And I _don't _use my alone time to do what you think, I don't do things like that..."

"There's no way _you_-or anyone else for that matter- could read a book like _that _and not get hard."

I blushed, "I don't...I read it because it has a good plot line..." as I was about to stand up I looked up and saw Suzaku walk in through the door we were near and blushed a deeper red as he looked down and saw the book in my hand. The book was covered in three half naked boys and what appeared to be bodily fluids.

"Y-your highness." he bowed and held out his hand to me, helping me up and then my brother.

"Thank you." I hid the book behind my back.

"Hi, Suzaku." Clovis smiled before walking off and winking at me.

"I'm sorry, for interrupting."

"You weren't. Actually, you saved me from having to spend another moment with him." I half smiled and walked to my room. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You wont be. I wouldn't have invited you if you were going to be a bother to me. Now, my brother on the other hand..."

Suzaku smiled and held out his arm and bowed slightly- as if he were a gentleman holding open a door for a young lady and gesturing the comment, "ladies first."

"Thank you." I walked in and sat on my bed while Suzaku followed and stood near me. "You may sit, if you'd like. I don't bite."

"Thank you, your highness." he joined me on the bed. We sat quietly for a moment before I realized that I was still holding the graphic novel. "Minami Haruka?"

"Huh? I looked at him."

"Minami Haruka, good author." I thought I saw him blush as he looked at the book in my hand.

"Oh, yeah...I have all of the books that are out right now..." we got quiet again until I stood up and replaced the book on the shelf. "Tu me manques'..." I leaned against the shelf and folded my arms across my chest, adverting my eyes from him.

"Pardon? Your highness-?" he stood up and stiffened, becoming more formal than before.

"I-I missed you..."

--- ---

He remembered me- and my mouth suddenly got dry. "I missed you as well, your highness."

"No-" I looked at him and felt as if I'd done something wrong. "Right now, I'm Lelouch...You are Suzaku." he walked over and wrapped his delicate arms around my neck.

"Yes..." I held him in my arms and hoped to God that he couldn't feel the way my heart was beating- if he couldn't feel it though- I'm sure he could hear it.

"Dans tes bras c'est mon destin..." he whispered into my shoulder before he pulled away from me and smiled at me.

"And what does that mean?"

"You'll know when the time is right..." he tried to smile but turned away from me and sat down on the bed.

"If I could spell it, I'd look it up...But I can't even pronounce it."

He laughed a bit and crossed his legs. "Now now, don't spoil the fun."

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh now you're just being a smart ass." we laughed together. "But hey, go relax...I'm about to do the same." he stood up, showing me to the door. "I'll see you at dinner, Kururugi. My sister will be joining us."

Back to formalities, "Yes, your highness." "_Which sister...?_" I bowed and left the room, gently closing the door behind me.

--- ---

I sighed sitting down on my bed, removing my pants again and laying down to relax. A few minutes passed as I let my thoughts trail on the memories I had of Suzaku. He'd changed a lot...He wasn't mean anymore and he was handsome.

I blushed recalling the newest thought in my head, the book I had replaced on the shelf and the many others that were there. I would have to hide those from Clovis from now on. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the books that I could see the titles of from where I was laying. I reached over and grabbed the closest book I could reach and cracked it open. I read the words and looked at the drawings- the artwork was outstanding. There was a lot of effort put into the work of they boys. Their bodies were girly and had perfect curves. I laid the book down and stood up, walking over to the mirror. I lifted off my shirt and looked at myself, my body was thin and curvy like the boys in the book.

I ran my hands down my sides and hooked my fingers in my panties. "_Huh..._"

"Checking yourself out? Isn't that like- incest, or something? Maybe it's just called masturbation..."

I sighed, "Clovis, what do you want? I asked for alone time..."

"Oh, I was just coming to bug you."

"Well you really have to work hard to do that." I said sarcastically.

"What book is this one?" he ignored me and picked the book up off of my bed that I had left open. "Oh my...His little body is taking so much in..." he giggled under his breath and flipped through the book.

"Clovis, stop talking like that..."

"You're the one reading it...Oh...look at this." he shoved the book in my face and smirked. A boy was sitting in another boys lap riding him.

I blushed and turned away.

"You do like to read this smut." he set the book down on the desk and got closer to me, causing me to back myself against the wall. "Look, you were excited before I even came in here and showed you that picture." he glanced down and back up at me.

"Knock it off." I pushed him away.

"I'm only playing around! And besides, I know you're saving it for Suzaku."

"Huh?!"

"I saw the hurt in his eyes that day I brought you, Nunnally and Rolo home...How do you think he got the idea to become your knight?"

"...Because of you.... Is that why you were pushing it so much even though I said I didn't want a knight?"

"Well duh! You're slow sometimes, brother." he laughed and walked to the door. "He loves you, Lelouch- he might not know it yet, but he does..." the look on his face was serious for once.

--- ---

I dressed myself in a nice sweater and some matching pants before stepping out of my room. As I stepped out of my room, Lelouch stepped out from the door across from me.

"Good evening your highness, did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you." he walked with me to the dining room where I pulled out a chair for him to sit in. He took the seat and smiled at me- I smiled back.

"Hello, brother."

I stood from my seat and bowed to the girl that stood before me. Princess Euphemia. "Good evening, princess." I pulled her seat our for her.

"Thank you." she smiled a beautiful smile and sat down, her long pink hair draping over her shoulders and down her back- it was pinned up in areas. I took my seat again.

"My brother has told me stories about you, Suzaku. The time you saved his life and everything." she smiled and Lelouch sighed.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Are you two very close?"

I turned to Lelouch, not sure how he would wish for me to answer his sisters question. "We are, Euphie. We lived together for quite sometime." Lelouch smiled.

Three servants came in and placed plates in front of us then left. We thanked them and all folded our napkins into our laps.

"Do you like chicken and eggplant parmesan?" Lelouch picked up his fork and looked at me.

"Yes, your highness- I do." I copied his and his sisters movements. I could feel my hands shaking slightly, I was nervous.

--- ---

Days passed, weeks passed, and finally two and a half years had gone by...We'd been very formal with each other and hardly ever spoke as friends. I normally just hung around and watched him as he read and did work for school and his brother. We had dinner every night together and we were normally always alone. Our meals were quiet and I could tell that he was doing a lot of thinking.

--- ---

Dinner was over, I was tired- but I also wanted to spend some time with Suzaku.

"Your highness, do you need anything else for tonight?"

"Hm...I'd like to take a bath..."

"You need help?" he blushed slightly and held my door open for me.

"If you could, I seem to have run out of fresh towels-"

"Yes, your highness. I'll bring you one. Would you like me to start your water?"

"You don't have to do that. I'll see you in about half an hour?" I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me to undress.

"Yes."

I turned on the hot water and sat in the tub and relaxed. I felt myself doze off in the warmth of the water.

"Your highness?" there was a knock on the door that woke me up.

"Huh? Oh, Suzaku...Come in." I yawned.

--- ---

I entered the bathroom just as Lelouch was standing up out of the tub. I looked over his body and the wonderful curves of his hips. His skin was still very pale as it had always been. "Here you are." I held the towel out to him and turned to leave.

"W-wait." he wound the towel around his waist and walked over to me. "Stay with me for a little while, Suzaku."

"Alright, your highness."

"No."

"Lelouch?"

"Yes." he smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, getting me all wet. "A quoi tu penses quand tu t'endors?"

"More French?"

"What do you think about when you fall asleep?" he nuzzled his face into my neck and let his wet hair drape on my shoulder.

"I uh...you first?"

"It's embarrassing...It's been the same thing for a while now...Over and over..." he let go and walked back into his room, sitting on the bed.

"Tell me, please?"

"Dans mes rêves du paradis on marche main a main..." he blushed even though he knew very well that I didn't understand what he meant. I stared at him and he stared back. "Would you like to know what I said?"

"Yes please." I walked over and sat next to him.

"In my dreams of fantasy we walk hand in hand..." he whispered and laid down- his towel slid down his hips a little.

"Me too..." I whispered, feeling embarrassed as I laid next to him.

"Toujours dans mon coeur..."

The look on his face was gorgeous and before I even knew what was happening, words were coming out of my mouth. "Why don't you put that french to use." he gladly agreed and leaned close to me, pressing his lips to mine. I don't know if it was my imagination or if it actually happened- but there was an electrical spark when our lips touched. His lips were amazingly soft.

--- ---

Suzaku had obviously learned more since we shared our first and second kiss. His lips moved slowly and he knew how to kiss me. My lips parted and so did his. We experimented at first- but after a while our movements were natural and we were making out on my bed. I took a hold of his hands and placed them on my hips. I wasn't sure how he knew what he was doing, but I knew what I was doing due to reading many things and having my brother tell me things that I never wanted to hear. After a few minutes we broke contact and gasped for air.

My hips and … other things … felt weird and I knew why.

"Suzaku..."

"We should stop..."

"Yes...but..."

"What?" I looked down and blushed as Suzaku followed my eyes. "Oh...Me too." he moved his hands inwards a bit and looked at me. "Is this okay?"

I nodded and let him slide my towel off. His hands were shaking as he laid me on my back and rubbed my hips. His right hand slid closer to my privates and rubbed around them.

"You don't have hair?"

"N-no..." I bit my lip and watched him.

"But- you're older than I am...And you're sixteen."

"That doesn't always mean that I'm going to mature physically first...Maybe not at all..."

"I guess you're right..." he slowly made contact with my erection and caused me to gasp.

"S-Suzaku..." I moved my hips as his hand moved up and down.

"Do you ever masturbate?" he started kissing my neck a little.

"Once in a while..." I moaned and felt him pressing his hips to my side. "I n-normally just t-take a shower..."

"Oh...Will you touch mine?"

I nodded and whined a bit as he stopped his movements. I sat up with him and took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. When he stood up, he pulled his pants down and revealed his erection. It was big- bigger than mine.

I quickly pulled him down on top of me and started kissing him again. Our hips rubbed together and we moaned into each others mouths.

--- ---

I was laying on top of my prince- naked- and kissing him. Somehow, we knew we wanted this...and we wanted each other.

"Touch me." Lelouch purred. I moved slightly to the side and began stroking him again, gathering all those sweet noises from his mouth. His hand moved down and grasped me.

"I think I love you...I think I've always loved you..." I kissed him and caressed his wet hair.

"I think I love you too..." he kissed back and smiled.

My body felt nice as I was nearing my climax with him, "Lelouch...say my name..."

"...Suzaku..." he smiled and thrust his hips up against my hand. Soon enough he started saying my name over and over without me asking him to. His name was escaping my lips as well and we smashed our mouths together as we came, moaning and grabbing at each other.

We laid together for a few minutes on his bed, quiet as he rested his head on my chest.

"Did you mean what you said...?" he suddenly spoke.

"What...? That I love you?" he nodded.

"Normally when I think of you...I think of either my knight, or my obnoxious childhood friend that was mean and a snot- but always saved my ass..."

"I didn't realize how much I cared for you until you were taken away from me...That's why I worked my hardest to make sure I had the correct standards to be your knight..."

"Kururugi..."

--- ---

As soon as I said his last name he shot straight up and stiffened as if it was an automatic reaction. "Never leave my side and- love me forever..." I crawled into his lap and pressed my lips to his neck quietly whispering, "That's an order..."

"Yes, your highness." he held me until I fell asleep...Even when I woke up the next morning, he was still holding onto me...

--- ---

**Hey there~~! So, I know it may seem like I'm moving a little fast, but really...I'm on chapter six, and I'm not going to go through every year and day up until they're sixteen/seventeen. I do feel bad that I kinda just, jumped right into it in this chapter....but, hey...it's my story.**

**I'm thinking that I either need to just keep it sweet and simple, or somehow have Lelouch's brother get pissed after he finds out that they're getting "close" and have someone try and separate them. Ne? =/**

**Well, anyways... .'''**

**I know, Lelouch isn't the type to read yaoi and what not, but I couldn't help myself!!!! Also, Minami Hakura is my _favorite _yaoi/manga author/artist :D So...LELOUCH YOU WILLL LIKE WHAT I LIKE -evil laugh- MUWAHAHA o.o' ehem .''' soo...yep... lol ^-^**


	7. I just want to get laid!

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

I sat at the small square table across from my prince. He was reading a book on physics and sipping a cup of hot tea. The day was quiet with the exception of the pitter-patter of rain on the roof.

We hadn't spoken about what had happened, and it had already been three days. I wasn't sure what this meant for us- were we together? Were we still _just _friends? I was afraid to ask. But just as I was considering all of these thoughts, Lelouch spoke up.

"Suzaku-" he stood up and walked over to me, sitting in my lap. "I want you to be my first..." he pressed his lips to mine.

"Wh-what?" my eyes grew wide.

"You are my boyfriend, aren't you? After the other day...I'd assume that you and I are more than friends...After all- I do love you. So I want _you _to take my virginity." he smiled and held my hand. "But I suppose if you aren't ready for such a thing yet, I can wait." I looked at him questioningly. "Talk to me?"

"You consider me your boyfriend? A-and you..." I swallowed. My hands were starting to sweat and I couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to." he stood up and walked over to place the book he was reading back on the shelf.

"N-no, I want to I'm just...inexperienced?"

"I am as well. We'll just have to figure it out I suppose." he leaned against the bookcase, folded his arms and smiled softly.

"When do you want to...you know?" I walked over to him and wound my arms around his waist.

"Tonight."

--- ---

I was ready and I knew it- well, I thought I was. Suzaku was kissing me as soon as I'd told him when I wanted to do it. His brown hair brushed against me as he worked his way down to my neck. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made us both jump.

"Lelouch~! Ah! You are here!" Clovis skipped over and got between Suzaku and myself. "Hm? What's this?" he touched his fingers to my throat with a smirk on his face.

"Don't touch me. Why are you here?" I ignored him and pushed away.

"I have the documents regarding the terrorist attack in Kyoto yesterday. Apparently the man that caused it all is looking for someone. Witnesses say that he kept himself well hidden."

I took the documents and looked them over. "What's this? Why are blueprints for _here _missing?"

"Not sure, I thought maybe you would have a clue." he smiled and sat on the table.

"I'd say, if I were him- the only reason I would take blueprints of a building is so that I could find the weakest entry point then proceed with what ever I needed to accomplish within the building. The only thing that could be accomplished by breaking into here would be to obtain some china or- to rid of a higher authority."

"Huh, it's weird..." Clovis twirled his hair in his fingers.

"What's weird?"

"The fact that you and Schneizel said the same exact thing- give or take a few words."

"Hm..."

"You're not fond that you both think so much alike?"

"No, I'm not. I suppose I've learned a lot from him, but then again..." I sat down and handed him the folder. "Is that all?"

"Yes." he hopped up and wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered quietly. "You be careful with Kururugi...Schneizel wont like it if he finds out about you two..."

I blushed and turned to face him. "It's not his business nor is it yours."

"I know, but just be careful." he smiled and walked to the door. "Good day, Kururugi."

"G-good day, your highness." Suzaku bowed.

"Kururugi, I expect that you'll be keeping a watchful eye out. Not only for me but for my younger siblings. If someone gets into our home- what they could do will be unpredictable."

"Yes your highness." I kissed him gently and smiled. He returned the kiss and smile- taking my hand and walking me over to the couch that was in the room.

--- ---

I assumed that my prince was done reading and talking to his brother, so I wanted to have some fun. We sat on the couch together and our lips went straight for each others. I knew Lelouch wanted to wait until tonight, so I wouldn't do anything except kiss him for now. I knew Lelouch didn't care for sweets, but for some reason- every time I kissed him his mouth and lips were so sweet and soft that I didn't want to pull away from him. My hands stayed stationary at his hips and his eventually wrapped around my neck. I knew he wasn't normally this type of person- but when he was like this, I loved it.

"Don't get me too worked up..." he panted as I nibbled at his ear.

"Okay...You know, you should get your ears pierced..."

"Uh-huh...You should do it for me sometime..."

"Okay." I placed our lips back together and shoved my tongue into his mouth, running it on every inch of his mouth that I could get to.

"Mm...Alright, that's enough." he pushed away from me and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "If you keep going things will turn out bad." he smirked and stood up. "Not to be rude and change the subject- but- what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything is fine with me." I watched him walk to the door.

"Coming, Kururugi?"

"Yes, your highness." Lelouch got a little confusing with the formalities at times. He would be so sexual with me and call me by my first name, then suddenly we were back to "_Kururugi_" and "_your highness_", leaving me to wonder if he was playing around or being serious. Maybe he just liked to tease me and see me get all official around him whenever I was called by "_Kururugi_".

Later on in the evening, Lelouch and I sat down to dinner together. I'd learned that he didn't care to eat with his family. Even if he did, everyone was busy at the time that Lelouch ate. Rolo and Nunnally had joined us on occasion- not that I minded- but I enjoyed eating dinner with my prince, and my prince alone...

Waiting in the dining room for us was two plates placed on the table with neatly folded napkins, ice water and a side dish of broccoli. On the plates was a nice swirl of maroon colored pasta and some freshly grated cheese that I didn't recognize.

"Looks good." I smiled and help seat Lelouch.

"Thank you."

"You made this?" I wasn't surprised, Lelouch could cook- and cook well. "May I ask what exactly, is it?"

"Yes- I made it." he smiled. "Spaghetti all'ubriaco with parmesan romano cheese and a light marinara sauce."

I stared at him. "I understood about a third of what you just said..."

He laughed and picked up his fork. "That's alright. Just try it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

He was right, the pasta was _amazing_. I enjoyed every bite of it. But what I enjoyed more was the way that Lelouch licked his fork. He was always so delicate with everything; his fingers would move gracefully to pick up his glass of water. Everything he did was with grace. Well, with the exception of physical activities.

Once we were finished with dinner, we proceeded to his bedroom and sat together. I could feel my palms sweating. It's not that I didn't want to do _it_ with him- it's that I was surprised that _he _wanted to do _it _with _me_. He straddled my hips slowly and started kissing my neck. I really wanted to turn him on tonight and see how wound up he could _really_ get- so I trailed my hand up his shirt and began to toy with his nipples. He moaned quietly into my throat and nipped at my pulse. Our hips were rocking together slowly- our pants causing pleasurable friction in our groins.

"You know, Lelouch...I heard that if you press here," I touched two fingers to his lower back, "It'll make you feel really good." I applied pressure to his back, causing him to moan and his hips to shake.

"S-st-stop!" he moaned and dug his nails into my back.

"Does it feel good?" I smiled knowing that I just found one of his most sensitive spots.

"Y-yes..." he sighed and relaxed a bit when I removed my fingers from his back.

--- ---

When Suzaku pressed his fingers to my back, I felt like I would explode right there. My body was burning up and I needed to get out of my clothing.

I stripped off my shirt and pulled Suzaku's off next. My room was quiet other than our breathing and the rain falling outside. I had turned on the light on the side of my bed so we could see each other and what we were doing.

"Take off your pants."

"Okay." as I leaned in and kissed Suzaku, there was a clash of lightning and thunder that made me jump. The power was out and I couldn't see _anything_. "Suzaku? I can't see to do anything."

"That's okay. Just take your pants off."

I went to stand up and- without surprise- I fell backwards onto my ass with a thud. "Owch!"

"Are you alright?" Suzaku knelt down and pulled me close.

"I'm-" I turned, hearing the door open and a flashlight shine in my face.

"Brother...?" Rolo stood there with Nunnally. "Can we stay in here until the power comes back on?"

I shoved away from Suzaku and sighed to myself. "Yes. Get in bed you two."

"Lel-, your highness..."

"Later, Kururugi...Thank you. I'll show you out." I walked Suzaku over to the door while Nunnally and Rolo turned off their flashlight and got into bed. "I'm sorry...I can't just send them off...you know that." I whispered and kissed Suzaku. "Tomorrow? We can try again...You can pick where and when."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too...Goodnight."

I closed the door behind Suzaku and walked over to my bed, sitting down in the dark. "Brother, why were you sitting on the floor with Suzaku?"

"I fell over in the dark while trying to change for bed. Suzaku game in to make sure I was alright."

"Oh, okay." Nunnally smiled in the dark and snuggled up in my bed.

I got between my two younger siblings and held them until we all eventually fell asleep. I woke up several times during the night to the crash of thunder. I was never fond of storms, and- as much as I loved Nunnally and Rolo- I wanted Suzaku to be with me

--- ---

I was disappointed that Lelouch and I didn't get to finish what we started- but I obviously had to finish what _had _been started. I looked down at my pants and noticed the conspicuous bulge in my pants- so, naturally, I proceeded to my room and laid down in bed. I slowly pulled out my hardened member and began to stroke it. My hand moved faster as thoughts of Lelouch filled my head. Within minutes I had reached orgasm and came- Lelouch's name escaping my lips.

--- ---

When I woke up in the morning I was being shaken by Suzaku.

"Your highness, I'm sorry- I over slept. It's past eleven."

"Hm?" I blinked my eyes open and looked at Suzaku. His hair was a mess and his eyes were tired. "Did you sleep okay...? You look like hell warmed over..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just overslept...so did you. Would you like some brunch? It's around eleven."

"I'm not hungry...But thank you." I got up and walked to the bathroom. "Go get something to eat while I shower, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I stepped into the warm water of the shower and tried to wake myself up. I was very tired from waking up so many times but that wasn't a reason to go back to bed. I closed my eyes in the stream of hot water and sighed, pressing my forehead against the cold tile of the shower. I didn't want to leave the warmth of the water that was flowing through my hair- but I didn't want to keep Suzaku waiting any longer than he had to.

Once I dried off and combed out my hair, I found Suzaku sitting on my bed with a smile on his face.

"I thought of a place."

"You did?" I found some light clothes and put them on.

"Yes. I'll show you after you dress."

I led Suzaku from the building and got away from the various cameras and guards that were around. "Where to?"

"This way." we walked, and walked- and walked. Eventually we wound up at a lake that was closed.

"Here?"

"Yeah, in a paddle boat."

"A paddle boat?! That doesn't seem like it'd be stable..."

"It's stable, don't worry." he smiled and helped me into the boat then paddled it out into the middle of the lake.

"Why can't you just be normal and let us do this in a hotel room or something?"

"Because we're too young to rent a hotel. It'd have to be confirmed by one of your brothers and then they'd question us."

"True..."

We started to kiss and remove each others clothing, slowly feeling our bodies all over. I loved experimenting with Suzaku and exploring his body while he explored mine. Suzaku started to kiss my neck and lay me down on the bottom of the boat.

The boat was shaped so that in the front of the boat two people could row and in the back there was a bench seat with a large floor area that was most likely for coolers and foot space.

I was feeling good until I started to feel cold. "Suzaku, I-I think I'm wet..."

"That's suppose to happen, it's pre-cum."

"N-no not that, something else."

"It's nothing, you're just nervous."

"No! Suzaku my hair is wet!" I sat up and shoved him off of me. My hair was dripping wet and as I looked down the corner where I was laying in as leaking quickly.

"Uh-oh." Suzaku just looked at the leak.

"Fix it!"

--- ---

"How?"

"I don't know! You're the military boy!" Lelouch screamed at me as he scrambled to get his clothes.

"Calm down." I started to paddle the boat back towards shore. "Don't worry, we can get dressed when we get back to the beach.

"Did you even notice that we're hardly moving? Stop being so nonchalant! We're sinking and you know I can't swim that far!"

I started to laugh but stopped when I realized that we really _were _sinking quickly. The back end of the boat was totally flooded and the front was starting to rise up on us, making it impossible for me to get the boat back to shore. We were still a good twenty or thirty feet from the shore.

"Abandon ship~!" I jumped out of the boat and into the water.

"This isn't a time for fun!" Lelouch tried his hardest to hide himself behind our wet clothes.

"Just jump in! Forget the clothes!"

"For-forget the clothes?! I'm not walking back naked!" a blush formed on his cheeks.

"They're already all wet, you'll never be able to get them back on."

"I can at least hide myself behind them!" suddenly he screamed and slipped into the water when the boat gurgled and plunged into the water. "Ugh!"

I made Lelouch crawl on my back so I could swim us back to shore. Once there he hid behind his t-shirt and threw my wet clothes at me.

"This is awful! Brilliant fucking idea Suzaku! Let's do it in a boat Lelouch! It's fine! Don't worry!" he sat down in the sand and looked out at the lake and sighed. "This is twice now...First time, I fall on my ass and get interrupted by Nunnally and Rolo...Second time, the boat sinks on us..." he sniffled and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Maybe we're just not suppose to do it..."

"H-hey...are, are you crying...?" I knelt down and wrapped my arm around him.

"No..." he pressed his face to my chest. "I wanna go home now..."

"Okay, we can try again some other time baby...I love you."

"I love you too..." we stood up together and we found our way back to the house and through a window in the hallway that was near our bedrooms. We thought no one was there but somehow we didn't see Clovis standing there with a sly look on his face.

"What did you two just do!" he laughed and held his stomach. "My brother and his knight, sneaking in the window, naked, and wet!" he kept laughing.

"Shut up!" Lelouch ran to his room and slammed the door.

"Oh? What's wrong with him?"

"Personal...matters, your highness."

"Pray tell." he smiled and walked with me to my room.

"I'm sure you can guess by now what we were up to..."

"Uh huh."

"Well, we've tried twice now and it seems that everything keeps going...wrong."

"Elaborate."

"Last night, he fell on the floor and then we were interrupted by Nunnally and Rolo- then today- we were out in a boat and it sunk...that's-"

"-Why you two are soaked?"

"Yes. And now I feel as if I've disappointed him because I can't uhm...satisfy his needs?" I blushed and sat down on my bed, pulling on some dry boxers.

"I can tell, he was crying. He's probably in there right now crying because he feels the same way that you do. Of course, he'll never admit to it- especially not to me. But one thing I will tell you- you two will get it right, whether you have to elope to Vegas Nevada or just have sex in the shower." he winked and left my room.

"_Shower_...?" I stood up and ran across the hall to Lelouch's room. "Shower!"

"Huh?" he looked at me and wiped his eyes.

"L-lets try it in the shower, the water will block out any noise we make." I pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Are you sure?" he pulled off the shirt he had put on and stepped into the warm water.

"Yes, well, maybe...but you need to shower anyway because you were in such cold water...Your little body will catch a cold." I smiled and stepped in with him, pulling him close to me.

"Alright." he wrapped his arms around my neck and started to kiss me.

We were still trying to figure out the best way for us to get "in the mood", but kissing and holding each other seemed to work the best for now. I grabbed Lelouch's bottle of shampoo and dumped some onto my fingers. I kissed his neck and gently pressed my index finger to his backside. He relaxed and leaned against me as I worked my finger inside of him.

"Nng..." he moaned and pressed his hips to mine. I entered a second finger into him and smiled as his legs began to give way. "I'm afraid that I'll fall and wind up messing everything up again..."

"Don't worry, we'll lay down."

--- ---

Suzaku carefully helped me sit down on the bottom of the shower with him. I moved himself into his lap and kissed his neck slightly before being interrupted.

"Lelouch?" Schneizel knocked on the bathroom door.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, standing up and whipping open the shower while Suzaku hid.

"Clovis told me that you took a spill into the lake or something- are you alright? Be careful not to catch a cold."

"That's why I'm in the shower. What are you, becoming as stupid as Clovis? Now leave me alone." I glared at him as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Don't make rude remarks about your elders, brother. Now, if you'd hurry up and finish in there- you can come meet me in the library. There are things we have to discuss.

"Things? What type of _things_?" I frowned.

"Things to do with the reckless choices you've been making lately."

"R-reckless?" I sighed and closed the shower, glancing downward at Suzaku who just casually shrugged. "_Reckless..._" I thought to myself. My automatic thought was the fact that I was hanging out with Suzaku a lot. Clovis had a big mouth, but I was sure- no- I was _positive_ that he wouldn't say anything to someone- especially not Schneizel. But I can say, everyone knew that Schneizel wasn't stupid- it wouldn't take long for him to figure out that Suzaku and I were friends, (or more).

"Lelouch." Schneizel called, being impatient.

"Let me get the rest of the soap out of my hair, _please_." I kissed Suzaku for the amount of time it would normally take me to wash my hair out. I could feel the disappointment behind his kisses and I'm sure he could feel the disappointment behind mine- but either way, his kisses were warm and soft. I thought for a quick second on how to tell Suzaku that I'd see him later. "_I love you...I guess we can try some other time when we think things out more..._" I hugged him tightly before turning off the water.

"_I love you too...We'll see what happens...Behave._" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

As I stepped from the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist- Schneizel smiled a crooked smile and walked into my bedroom. I didn't want to talk with him, I just wanted to spend time with Suzaku. He was the one I wanted right now. _Needed _right now. But apparently I wasn't going to get that intimate moment with Suzaku anytime soon. It's stuff like that that made me feel bad...

--- ---

**I'm mean .' things will get _better_ I promise... 3**

**There WILL be yaoi/lemon... ;) Just be patient!!!**

**But on a side note, I'm sorry for future reference if it takes me a while to post any new chapters. I just started up school again and I've been SOOO stressed... I had to drop a class, pick up a class, drop a class, pick up a class, now I'm dropping ANOTHER class, and picking up ANOTHER class...**

**I just got my loan all straightened out but now I have this one really mean teacher who's going to ruin English for me. I love to write, and she's just not the type of teacher that I need. =/**

**But anyways, reviews?! :( I'd like some reviews... **


	8. Lulu, oh Lulu, wherefore art thou Lulu?

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

I left Lelouch's room and walked into mine, falling onto my bed and sighing loudly into my pillow. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. There was no alone time with Lelouch, and if there was- something went wrong. I didn't have to _fix _anything because when Schneizel walked in, that was it for me...no more excitement. I could only imagine what Lelouch and his brother were discussing right now- I was most likely the main topic and- knowing Lelouch- he was denying everything his brother asked with a sarcastic remark. Little did I know- I was more right than I thought.

--- ---

"What's going on between you two?" Schneizel asked me as I sat fiddling with a chess piece.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother."

He grimaced, "Don't be so nonchalant, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hm? Oh, that Suzaku is a normal knight and isn't a filthy Japanese? That I treat him like a person and he does everything in his power to protect me? Though, I can say...there hasn't been much to protect me from. Now, brother," I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Go play with _your _knight...and I can get back to playing with _mine_." I smirked and shoved away from him as a crack of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Lelou-"

"-Sh." I stopped at the door with my back to him, holding one finger in the air. "One- give me _one_ reason that I shouldn't keep him around the way that I do."

"He's Japanese, he's just out to harm-"

"-No. Not good enough. Thank you Schneizel, for your concern. But if you're going to keep Kanon Maldini around for your strange interests and _private _matters- I suggest you stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." I glanced over my shoulder with a penetrative look on my face, seeing Kanon blush and turn his face to the side.

Schneizel unhappily backed down and folded his arms. "Touché younger brother...touché..."

I laughed silently to myself and left. It was quite obvious to anyone that hung around Schneizel for long enough that he had a thing for- or, with- Kanon. But I can say this- no one every really saw how Schneizel felt for Kanon. If he was just a sex toy for him, or if there was deeper meaning behind it like there was for Suzaku and me. It was just something that was never spoken of- I suppose that would be a decent reason for backing down from an argument.

I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I wanted Suzaku to come back to my room but I was sure that soon enough I'd be interrupted by Rolo and Nunnally again due to the oncoming storm. I heard another crack of thunder and counted in my head- "_One- two- three- four- five- six_..." the storm was close, if not on top of us.

When a clash of lightning lit up the sky, I looked outside and thought I saw something move. Of course my first reaction was to consider that I was being paranoid. But naturally- as any human would have- there was that little twinge in the back of my head that something was _wrong_. I reached for the phone and found that it was dead. "_Great_..."

"Suzaku?" I called out into the hall.

"Yes, your highness?" he opened the door and smiled.

"The phones are dead."

"Oh, I'll have someone check on that right away your highness."

I went to say something just as some thunder shook the house- knocking the power out. "What the hell? There's no reason that the power should be going out every time that we have a storm."

"Your highness, please- relax while I go find a flashlight for you."

"Thank you." I smiled in the dark and felt my way back to my bed. I sat for a minute and remembered that I had a small candle and some matches on my bookshelf. As I felt my way around on the shelf I grabbed a cold glass jar and found the small book of matches. "_Aha!_" I smiled and struck a match and lit the candle. "_There..._"

I sat the candle on my stand and heard the door open behind me. "Oh, Suzaku. That was fast. Did you find a flashlight alright?" I turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows, dressed in all black. "You're...not Suzaku..." I backed myself up against the bookcase as the figure stepped closer. "What do you want...?" I demanded, glancing around for something that I could defend myself with.

"You..." I saw the smirk from the man who had his face hidden under a hooded jacket. His teeth shined yellow in the dim candle light.

I tried to run but was caught around the waist and held against the hooded man. As I went to scream a rag was placed up to my nose and mouth and there was no way that I couldn't breathe in the sweet-smelling fumes of whatever it was soaked in.

"_Suzaku..._" I felt my eyes roll back into my head and my world fade into black.

--- ---

"Lelouch, I couldn't get a hold of a flashlight but I did find some oil lamps...They let off a lot of light so that should be good." I looked around the room and didn't see my prince. "Lulu?" I looked on the floor and saw a candle knocked over and a bit of wax dripped into a small cooled off pool.

Something was wrong- Lelouch _never _left his room in a state like this. I felt a cool breeze from my right and turned seeing that the window was opened. "_Lelouch..._"

I ran from the room and found some guards. "Where is Prince Lelouch?!"

"Is he not in his room? You are his knight, no?"

"I went to get a flashlight for him when the power went out and when I got back his room was messed up and his window was opened. Did he come through here or not?" I frowned.

"No, I didn't see him."

"Shit!" I ran back to his room and hopped through the window hoping that I could find something leading to where he might have gone. The wind picked up and blew my hair around as I looked around the small garden in a panic. My heard was racing and I my hands began to shake. "_Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch..._" I could only think one thing and that was him. The wind blew again and I got hit in the face with a small white rag. I inhaled slightly- it smelled almost sweet and was damp. "_Chloroform..._" I frowned and gripped it tight in my hand. "Idiot, if someone really wanted to get away with this...he shouldn't have left so much evidence behind..."

--- ---

It was dark- my wrists and ankles were heavy. Where ever I was smelled musty and was freezing cold.

I turned toward the voice I heard. "Ah- you're awake."

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Release me at once!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that my sweet prince. You see, you are my most prized possession- now that I have you- I will _never _let you go..." I felt his cool hand brush my hair behind my ear.

"You...you sick bastard! I will not stand for this!" I struggled but the chains that I was tied down with would only let me move so far.

"Calm down my prince, you don't want to wear out that beautiful body of yours." I could feel his cold smirk. "I've had my eyes on you for quite some time now, several years in fact. You're- so beautiful...wonderful features, perfect body, gorgeous hair...And, those eyes-" he ran his finger across the blindfold that I was wearing. "So- exotic..."

I was speechless- I had obtained a stalker and didn't even notice. But even so, I tried to hold my composure and remain calm. "I have to use the bathroom..."

"Bathroom? Oh! Yes my prince!" he sounded cheery to obey my simple demands. He unhooked my left wrist, and re-hooked it followed by my other wrist and ankles. I could tell that he had planned this out very well. I had short cuffs for the bed- longer ones that would allow me to walk to the bathroom. The fact that he had to unhook them one at a time and re-hook them didn't necessarily mean that he was the smartest in the world- an idiot could figure that out- but he had thought out all of this.

"May I ask a question?" I stood up and had him lead me to the bathroom.

"Yes! Of course! Anything!" he was obviously over enthusiastic about my conversing with him.

"Now, I'm assuming- you are the one that stole the floor plans for my home, correct? You've thought all of this out. I must give you credit."

"Oh! Your highness!" he sounded as if he were about to cry. "Thank you! I worship the ground you walk on! I'm sorry, I'll remove your blindfold when you can be trusted more so that we may connect on a deeper, more personal level."

Once I was done using the bathroom and washing my hands with the available soap, I was taken back to the bed and tied down once again. The handcuffs were too tight, the mattress was lumpy and I was _freezing_. I tried to keep my mouth shut and not complain about anything- the last thing I wanted was for this psychopath to have a reason to kill me. One thing I honestly wanted to see was this mans face- if I knew who the person was I could figure a way out of this and report him. If I didn't know him though, I'm sure a good description would would. How hard could it be to find my stalker? If he's had his eyes on me for so long there would be some sort of video evidence at a public event of this man. He would be easy to point out. My stomach growled and I sat up- at least I could do that much.

"Hello?" I called out realizing that I was left alone. "Oh!" I smiled to myself and chuckled a bit. I could sit up and was left alone! "_Stupid..._" I could only reach my arms up to around my waist while sitting up so I slouched back down onto the bed. I wiggled so that my arms were stretched up toward my head. "_Still can't reach..._" I tried leaning my head down to my shoulder left shoulder to hook the blindfold onto my thumb. Once I had succeeded at that, I quickly yanked myself free of the blindfold.

The room was obviously a cement basement. I was located in the middle of the room and there was one small window towards the ceiling. On the right side of the room was a set of wooden stairs that lead up to a door that was open slightly. The bathroom was to my left next to the small window and the only light in the room was coming from there.

"My prince I've brought you some- how did you get out of that?!" he dropped whatever he was holding and it smashed at the bottom of the stairs. I gazed at his features- he had greasy dark hair that waved past his eyes- his eyebrows were large and almost connected in the middle- he seemed to be around forty years old. He honestly looked like a serial killer that you would see advertized in the wanted section on a television program like '_Unsolved Mysteries'_ or something.

"You're not very organized with this. More so than most, but less than what I would have done." I smirked and looked at the floor where he had dropped the dish of food. "Was it honestly that much of a shock? You have 'had your eyes' on me for how many years? You should know that I'm smarter than that."

"Oh, you are very smart! I know that, but I suppose I didn't think this through too much...just how to get you out of that building and into this one." he walked down and opened a door under the stairs and removed a mop to clean up the mess. "I know you like things neat, I've seen your room and your study."

Okay...Now I was getting more freaked out.

"That boy...your knight- he's...more than a friend?"

"I don't see where that's any business of yours..."

"Your life is my business! Don't tell me what is and isn't my business!" he grabbed at my arms and held me down.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"You think I care?! You're _mine_." he ran his fingers down my face, my neck, my chest and stopped at my stomach. "I can use you, abuse you, make you mine- if I want...I'll be the one to take you out of this world. We can be together! Forever Lelouch!" he dug his nails into my stomach, causing me to wince. "Now...I'll go make you a romantic dinner." I watched him walk back upstairs and close the door.

I needed to get out of there. I pulled hard on the chains with the thought that I could break them from the headboard. I pulled harder and heard a crack. My wrist burned from the strain I was putting on it but I pulled again anyway and ripped the end of the chain out of the wood. The screw popped out and landed on the floor with a clang. I held my breath and listened but heard no change upstairs. I reached over quickly and pulled hard with both hands on the chain that held my right arm in place- again, it cracked out of the headboard. My ankles were simple, the screws weren't tight and I could easily undo them.

"What are you doing?!" the man came back and stormed down the stairs.

"Get away!"

"No! You're mine!" he threw a dish of hot noodles at me that smashed against the wall behind me. "No dinner for you! You've been bad!"

"This isn't funny! Knock it off!" I got off the bed and tried to run up the stairs but was grabbed by the semi-long chains that were still around my ankles. I fell and was dragged down the steps. "Stop! Let me go!" I tried to get back up but felt a sting in my side, then my stomach, over and over. He was _kicking _me. "S-stop..." the pain was intense, he was strong. Once the wind got knocked out of me I gave up fighting and curled up. "J-just stop...tie me back to the bed...just stop..." I could heard that my voice was weak.

"Oh no, I can't do that...You've disobeyed my wishes, Lelouch." I felt him drag me down the rest of the stairs by the chains and across the cold cement floor of the basement. "I tried to keep you comfortable- is a prince not suppose to sleep in a nice warm bed? When a prince misbehaves though, he is taken out of his nice warm bed..." he took the chains that were still on me and hooked them to the wall. I hadn't noticed that there were hooks on the wall with padlocks- I sure did now... "You'll stay here now...You didn't like my bed for you- so now, you have the floor." he left again and closed the door at the top of the stairs- locking it behind him.

"_Suzaku..._" I began to cry quietly and curled up into a ball as small as I could.

--- ---

"It's been over forty hours! We have to alert the authorities and news stations!"

"No, we must keep this quiet. Besides, we are the authorities- and what would they think of the royal family and all of its workers if they knew that the eleventh prince was _missing_?"

"That's not the point! We need everyone humanly possible to look for him!"

"I agree!"

"What's one loss to the family anyway? In his life time, unless all of his older brothers died, he wouldn't even be a consideration to take the place of his brother- and there is still that young one, Rolo."

I smacked my fist on the table and stood up, "Shut up! All of you! This is no way to be talking about Prince Lelouch- he is a very important person and something _has _to be done...You can't just leave him with this _maniac_!"

"And how do you propose we _find _the prince, Kururugi? When the power was knocked out, so were the cameras. There were no fingerprints on anything, no hair fibers, no fabric fibers, and footprints were washed away in the rain. The only thing you could produce was a rag! What do you suppose we do with a _rag_?"

"How many people in the Kyoto and Shinjuku region know how to make a good dose of chloroform that isn't lethal or harmful to a person?"

"How do you know it was made? What if the person didn't just _buy _it? You can get a hold of anything- even a recipe online to make the stuff."

"A nonlethal dose? Honestly, to know the ratio of what to add so that it wont kill someone or cause harm to their being- you would have had to work somewhere that chloroform was produced."

"You've done a lot of thinking in the past forty hours, Kururugi. But do you seriously think you can track down everyone within the area that has worked with a company that produced such things?"

"Yes- of course I've done a lot of thinking...Whoever this is- isn't as smart as he thinks he is. The person obviously has lost a job working for something run by the royal family...How else would he know how to get a hold of blueprints for the home that Lelou-Prince Lelouch lives in? What company mass produces chemicals for its own personal work?" they all stared at me with confused looks. "The scientific research team...Camelot. Chloroform is used as a solvent, which- last I knew- we used over there. Someone that worked there must have had a, _thing_, for the prince."

"Good deduction, Kururugi. Since it was you who _lost _my brother in the first place, I suppose you will be the one to go recover him? Find where he is, check into what you have considered. But may I suggest- before you do so- get some sleep? You look like hell." Prince Schneizel was standing in the doorway with a cold look upon his face.

I bowed at the waist. "Yes, your highness..." I felt inadequate as a knight for Lelouch. It was my complete and utter duty to recover him from where ever he was located. The group of solders and other authorities dismissed leaving Prince Schneizel and myself alone.

"Kururugi- if my brother isn't brought back in one piece, I will personally execute you."

I bowed again. "I understand, your highness. You have my full and absolute permission to execute me if he isn't alive. There would be no point for me to exist any further if he wasn't in my life..."

"I don't know how long we have, so please- get some rest." he left me standing there alone with a lot more to think about...

--- ---

**Hey! Uhm, I tried hard with this one :( I really did...**

**Is it okay? Did all of that make sense with the whole chloroform thing? It's used in labs and stuff...I tried to think of a way to have it narrowed down to like..one person? Suzaku _is _smart- obviously- and if he was trying to think "what would Lelouch do?" then I'm pretty sure he could have figured that out... (took longer than it would have for Lulu though...)**

**PLEASE tell me what you think!!!**

**Another note: DON'T WORRY! There WILL be some lemon in this...eventually, I'm trying to make this more of like a story than just a yaoi? But- I plan on writing a few more oneshots soon...**

**Thank you all :)**

**Oh! and I'm not really proofreading any of this? So I'm sorry for previous entries and future entries if there is something spelled wrong, used out of context or the punctuation isn't correct. Sorry~~!**


	9. Life's a bitch, and then you die

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

"Lloyd." I walked up to my ex-boss with a stern look upon my face.

"Hmm~? Suzaku~? What is it?" Lloyd looked at me with a strange smirk on his face.

"Could I have computer access to all of the previous employees at Camelot?"

"Hmm~? Why? Missing _something_?" he gestured to the computer with a slight nod as he leaned against the metal railings.

"You know _what _I'm missing...that shouldn't have even been a question." I sat down and logged onto the computer pulling up the 'employee files' folder. I scrolled through the profiles and read over reason for leave. "Is there anyone that would have had a motive for something against the company and the royal family?"

"Oh, you know...Several people- fired for this and that. Embezzlement- harassment- embezzlement of toxic chemicals and misuse of the products- tardiness..." he leaned his hands on the chair I was in.

"What?"

"Hmm~?"

I laughed. This seemed too easy. "Is this him?" I looked at a picture of a man with black hair, glasses and big eyebrows.

"Ah, yes. He had several accomplices but they are all still in prison due to other various crimes. It seems that whoever hired these people didn't look too much into their backgrounds~!" he spun around and walked off.

"_Aren't _you _the one who hired them..._?" I shook my head and looked at his address. Should I go alone or should I bring in other authorities with me? I'd figure it out...Anything to get him back...

--- ---

I woke up and tried to move, but my body was completely sore from sleeping on the hard cement floor for God only knows how long. After about what I could only guess as a day on the floor- my stomach had stopped growling from hunger and just hurt from the blows I'd taken. My mouth was dry and my throat burned from the crying I'd done.

I figured that the only way I was kept from getting hypothermia was from the small fleece blanket that I was laying on- but around what I could count three days- I started to develop a cough. My food intake was little (a piece of bread or so a day) and I was obviously dehydrated.

"My prince, it's been four days and there hasn't even been an announcement on television that you are missing. It can't be that your family cares about you much." he smirked. Okay, so it had been four days...But time didn't matter anymore...what mattered was the slow, cold and painful death that I was awaiting. I didn't want to live anymore unless I could see Suzaku and my brother and sister...But if my own family wasn't even posting 'missing' ads...I suppose the only thing I could look forward to was my death. I closed my eyes and tried to embrace the darkness of my dreamworld where I was happy...

"My prince- it has become apparent to me that neither your _faithful _knight nor your family, are on the lookout for you...so, it's time I officially made you mine." he began to remove my pants and trail his fingers on my neck. I would have fought him off- but I was so weak. He smiled at me and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Get away from him!"

--- ---

I had written down the address and tried to figure the best way to approach this person. My heart was pounding as I walked up to the door of the mans house. As far as I knew, he could have just been a random person and have nothing to do with Lelouch. But he was worth checking into...

I knocked on the door. "Hello?" there was no answer. His car was there and the door was unlocked- so, naturally, I invited myself in. "Excuse me?" I could hear someone and there was a light coming from the basement.

"My prince- it has become apparent to me that neither your _faithful _knight nor your family, are on the lookout for you...so, it's time I officially made you mine." I walked to the door and opened it, looking down the stairs. I saw a bed, a bathroom, a chair facing a corner- and in the corner, was Lelouch underneath this _man_.

"Get away from him!" I ran down the stairs, drawing my gun as I came to a halt seeing the blade in the mans hand.

"Don't make any wrong moves, Kururugi...I didn't think you'd ever come...But, encase you did, I had a plan...See, he is _mine _and you will _never _have him." he smiled and held the blade to Lelouch.

"D-don't. It's not worth it, you shouldn't have to do this." I moved a little closer and looked at Lelouch.

"Not worth it?! NOT WORTH IT?! If I can't have him...neither can you." he drove the blade into the middle of Lelouch's chest then tossed it aside. Lelouch gasped and was suddenly alert.

"NO!" I fired three shots at the man, watching him fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Lelouch...Lulu, no..." I ran over to the man, removing the keys from his pocket to unchain Lelouch. "Stay with me, Lulu..." I held him close to me and pressed my hand to his chest. He was bleeding immensely before I could remember that he was anemic.

"Suzaku!" Cécile ran down the steps and covered her mouth, adverting her eyes away from the bloody mess. "Lloyd told me what you were doing!"

"Cécile, c-c-call an ambulance!"

--- ---

I heard Suzaku and my captor talking but I wasn't quite sure what was going on. Before I knew what was happening I felt cold metal against my chest that turned into hot burning pain. I gasped and my eyes opened wide when I realized what had hit me. Everything happened so fast, the pain, the gunfire, the warmth. The two types of warmth I felt was the blood that quickly pooled from my chest, and the warm soothing voice of my boyfriend. I smiled and leaned closer to Suzaku with whatever strength I had left. If I was going to die...I wouldn't have chosen any other way than to die in his arms...So I embraced the blackness that slowly started to surround Suzaku's teary face as I choked out the only words I could find...

"S-smile, b-aby bo-y..." I coughed and my throat burned with heat as I started to fade into the rest of the blackness, losing the face of the one I loved.

--- ---

Once I saw Lelouch cough up blood and start to choke- I knew I didn't have much time to be with him. But before that...the words he said broke my heart twice as much as it already was.

"Oh, S-Suzaku..." Cécile said after she hung up her cellphone.

I held Lelouch's limp body in my arms, trying to suppress the blood that was still spilling from him. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand but his breathing was stopping.

"I love you, Lulu..." every heartbeat felt like his last- and when he was taken from my arms...I was sure that our lives were over...

--- ---

**Sorry!!! D:**

**Short and sad...Did anyone cry?**

**(Don't worry, it's not over.)**

**Sorry, I feel like I'm moving fast again but...I don't want to make this like a novel or anything.**


	10. Purgatory and painkillers

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

"_I'm not ready for this..._" I gazed around the darkness- hearing my own thoughts run wild.

"_Of course you aren't._"

"Huh?" I looked around seeing no one, not even myself. "_I must be going crazy..._"

"_You're not 'going crazy' per se._" the voice chuckled and the empty space around me vibrated at that instant.

"Oh? I'm not going crazy? Could have fooled me...I'm left dying in what appears to be purgatory talking to a voice that doesn't seem to be coming from anywhere...I'm crazy."

"_Crazy isn't really the word I would have chosen, maybe something more like- confused, or lost. But either way, Lelouch, It's not your time to be here or anywhere other than alive- so- for now- I must say goodbye._"

"Wait! Who ar-" I tried to gasp for air as the blackness faded to the mixture of black and red that was behind my eyes. "_Why can't I breathe!? Why can't I breathe!?"_ I began to panic but soon realized that I _was _breathing. Before I knew it, I was coughing and choking.

--- ---

"He's breathing! We got him back, get me some oxygen."

"He's back!?" I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to prevent people from doing their job of saving him. The minutes had gone bye and we had lost him a total of five and a half minutes. The longest, five and a half minutes of my _fucking _life.

The bleeding in his chest had slowed, if not stopped- but he had lost a lot of blood which made his skin nearly as white a pillow. Eventually, after they ran a lot of serious tests on Lelouch, they hooked him to an IV and a bag of blood. After a while, I was able to convince the doctors to tell me what was going to happen and if he was alright. The blade that was thrust into his chest missed his heart by a hair but pierced his lung, (hence the reason for him spitting up so much blood). The fact that he was alive was a miracle in itself- but there was no reason to get any hopes up about his recovery process. His body could go into shock, he could reject the blood they were giving him, or- with the amount of time that we'd lost him- he could have brain damage and be knocked into a coma for a few hours, days, weeks, months...or years... But I knew Lelouch, he was a fighter, not so much physically, but mentally. Some internal drive would keep him going- but right now, he _wasn't_ waking up...

I ran my hands through his hair and knelt down next to the bed he was laying on with the many machines he was attached to.

"Lulu..." I whispered and hung my head.

--- ---

It'd been three or so days and no one had come to visit Lelouch yet and he was still asleep. Lelouch had begun breathing on his own after two days and no longer required a tube to be down his throat, but they still had him hooked up to a lot of things.

Due to what had happened, I supposed there were meetings going on and security updates back at home. Hopefully. But that didn't stop me from making a phone call to Prince Clovis. His highness was overly excited to hear me call him and rushed right over to visit with me and our Lelouch.

"Suzaku!" Prince Clovis ran into the room and flung his arms around me before turning toward Lelouch.

"Your highness..." I was shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I-is he going to be okay? What do you know? Oh...he looks terrible!" I ran him through everything that I had heard and what had happened. "Oh..." he frowned and looked up at me. "How are you doing...? I'm so very sorry that I couldn't be here sooner! Oh I've had Rolo and Nunnally and so many things to do and I've just been so worried. But please, continue." the look on his face was that of true concern.

"I'm...okay. How are you doing? I'm sorry that you've had so much stress put on you."

"I'm fine, no more stress than usual I suppose except for those two little siblings! What happened to the man that did this?" he gestured toward Lelouch.

"I-I shot him..." I grimaced and looked at Lelouch. "_It was worth it...Anything for Lelouch's life, is __worth it..._"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a pleading look on Clovis' face.

"Suzaku...I'm truly grateful to have you around...My baby brother means the world to me and, as you already know, I approve of you one hundred percent. You've got him totally blind to the world and I can see it...The way you handled that, I couldn't have done it any better myself. Again, I must say that I am grateful...Who knows what that man could have further done?"

"You can...tell that he's like that...? T-thank you, your highness..." I bowed at the waist.

"Yes. He's got this cute little dazed look on his face most of the time when you leave the room to do something. He keeps his composure around you so well. I can say that he's not as graceful anymore, tripping all over and stuff when his mind is wandering...Oh but he's so serene when you come back into the room!"

"...Not always." I slyly admitted.

He laughed and smiled at me. "Look...once all of this, drama, is over with...I want you and Lelouch to get some 'alone time'. I know you two have been waiting a long time for _that_ but haven't been able to get there- so that's why I'm going to send you two on sort of... a honeymoon!"

I blushed and looked away. "Honeymoon? J-just the two of us...?"

"That's nice of you, Clovis..." we turned and looked at where the whisper came from. Lelouch had his eyes closed still but was talking quietly to us.

"Lulu?" I stood up and was at his side in a blink. "H-how are you feeling?"

"Like shit..." his voice was weak, but when he took my hand- his grip was weaker. "M-mostly tired..."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water..."

"I'll get the nurse." Clovis stepped out of the room.

Lelouch looked at me and pursed his lips. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently. "I'm glad you're alright..."

"I'm glad you found me." his voice broke.

--- ---

"They said you can't have water, just ice chips." Clovis thrust a cup at me and smiled. "You okay?"

I nodded and winced at the pain in my chest. "I guess I could use some painkillers..."

"Back to the nurse!"

"Just press the button, stupid."

"But she's _hot_. It's best if I go to her." he winked and left again.

I sighed and held my small white styrofoam cup of ice. Suzaku took the spoon and lifted a chip of ice up to my mouth and smiled softly. I opened my mouth and sucked on the ice. Suzaku fed me another piece of ice as the nurse walked in with Clovis trailing behind. The nurse was young and blonde with blue eyes and large breasts. She looked oddly familiar but I was too tired to try and place her face and- body.

"Okay Lelouch, how are you feeling? Glad to see that you're awake finally." she smiled and injected some morphine into my IV. It started to hit me quickly.

"Alive..." I closed my eyes, not even acknowledging how she addressed me so nonchalantly.

"Oh~! Well, get some rest Lulu!"

"Uh-huh...see you later, Milly." I blinked one eye open. "Milly? What are you doing working here?" my voice cracked like a teenage boy going through puberty- causing me to clear my throat.

"Oh! I volunteer several days a week." she smiled.

"Hm..."

--- ---

Lelouch was trying his hardest to stay awake and that made me smile. "Get some sleep, you can talk with Milly later." I leaned down and kissed him hearing Milly say something along the lines of "Awe how cute!" as she left.

"Hm..." I smiled. Lelouch was truly a fighter. "L-lay-"

"Lay down...?" He didn't respond- instead, he just laid there sound asleep.

"Want me to take off? I'll let you two have some alone time tonight before Nunnally and Rolo barge in here in the morning to see him." Clovis stood up and walked over to where I was standing by Lelouch.

"You don't have to, I don't mind..." secretly in the back of my mind I was screaming for him to _leave_.

"Ah, no. You want me to leave." he smiled and hopped to the door. "Besides! I'm hungry. Goodnight, Suzaku." he winked and left.

"Goodnight, your hi-"

"Nope~! You call me Clovis now! Or brother."

"Okay. Goodnight, big brother Clovis." I crawled into bed with Lelouch trying to be careful not to hurt him.

Lelouch's chest rose and fell slowly- his breath a little shaky on the way out. I wanted so bad to reach over and touch him, hold him; feel his warmth...But I couldn't. It pained me to lay near him. He'd lost a lot of weight in a week, his body was covered in bruises and there were several tubes in his arms. Still- safe or not- it was _my _fault that he was like this...If I hadn't left him alone for that short amount of time- if I had told him to come with me- if I was just _thinking_- he wouldn't have to be in pain, he wouldn't have almost died...Nether the less, it was my fault and I can never make it up to him...How stupid can I get that I would let my prince, my _boyfriend_ be left alone when I was put in charge of protecting him...But I wasn't the only one at fault. How come none of the outdoors guards noticed Lelouch's body being dragged away by some slime-ball? If anyone else was at fault, it was the rest of the people that worked around us. Letting someone take blueprints to the building- blueprints that directed toward the breakers for the lights, toward Lelouch's bedroom. Letting someone get in and carry him off like he was a prize won at a carnival.

I groaned quietly to myself as my thoughts danced around the room, leading me into another direction. What would become of me? I killed the man- would I be in trouble? I'd never killed anyone before. I suppose- worse than the penalty for killing someone- I would have to deal with Prince Schneizel. By this point it was clear that Clovis liked me, but I wasn't too sure about Schneizel. Whether Lelouch was safe or not, I _had _lost him. The last thing I wanted was for Schneizel to separate us, _again_.

--- ---

I gasped in my sleep and woke up in _major _pain. The wound on my chest was _burning_ gravely and until I opened my eyes, I didn't know that the doctor was cleaning it. I hissed in pain and dug my nails into the bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I tried to be careful." the doctor was an older Japanese man. He was balding and wore rectangular shaped glasses. I glanced over his shoulder seeing Clovis smiling.

"N-no it's fine. You have to do your job."

"You seem to be feeling much better, is sleep all you needed?" he smiled and removed an IV from my arm.

"I guess." I cleared my throat. "I'm hungry, is it alright for me to eat now?"

"Yes, I'll have the nurse bring you in some breakfast."

I nodded and heard a sound that sounded a bit like a snort. I turned to find Suzaku laying next to me, fast asleep. The bags under his eyes were terrible. I felt bad that I'd put him through so much over the past- how long had I been there? How long was I locked up?

"Clovis...how long have I been away from him?"

"You were held by that man for about four days or so, and then you were asleep for three days."

"Oh..." I frowned and placed my hand on Suzakus head. "Did you mean what you said?"

"About...?"

"How you approve of Suzaku...I know Schneizel doesn't, but I told him what I think about that..."

"I did mean it." he pulled a chair close to me. "You're my baby brother and I want you to be happy."

"You know...I've never been to fond of you. Mostly the way you act...But you _are _my brother and I think I'm slowly learning to stop being such a brat and accept that you're family and, somehow, related." I reached my arms out, giving into what he wanted.

"Really Lelouch?!" he gasped and hugged me. "Oh! You never hug me!" he giggled. "Would it be too much if I kissed your cheek?"

"Yes." I playfully shoved him away as a new nurse came into the room with a tray that held two things of covered food. I opened the large container and saw a small mound of scrambled eggs, rice and ham. In the smaller container was cornflakes cereal that Clovis snatched up right away. I started eating my eggs and rice, saving my ham for last.

"You're no fun, Lulu. You let Suzaku kiss you all over but not your own brother? And even after I was worried sick about you!"

"Worried sick about me..." I looked down then back up at him. "Okay..." Clovis _was _the only one that came to see me since I'd woken up, I wasn't sure who had come to see me before hand- if anyone.

"Awe!" he leaned over, kissing my cheek. "Now there's the sweet little brother that I love."

I shoved my food away and laid down. I was tired again and didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Are you okay?" he pouted.

"Yeah..."

"Lelouch?" Suzaku sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay..." I bit my lip. I knew I had a softer side, I never liked to show it though. Suzaku had obviously seen that side more than once and Clovis knew it was there now more than before, so why not give in for a day to the people that I loved?

I pushed Suzaku down and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Brother!" Rolo gasped as he stood in the doorway with Nunnally.

"Do I look _that _bad?" I frowned, looking toward the door at my brothers shocked expression.

"S-sort of...I'm sorry. That was rude." he blushed.

I laughed slightly, "No, it's fine Rolo. Hi Nunnally."

"Are you feeling well big brother? We can come back when you are better and not so sleepy."

"Never been better Nunnally, I just woke up, so it's fine. Have you two been behaving for Clovis?"

"Yes, brother. But most of the time we were with Euphie and Cornelia. Clovis wouldn't stop blubbering." Rolo smiled.

"You two were blubbering too!" Clovis stuck his tongue out.

"Yes but you're older and should be more self-collected than us younger siblings who are obviously going to be distraught over the loss of our brother." Rolo stuck his tongue out back at Clovis.

"Well...It's a little obvious that he's definitely _your _brother, Lelouch." Clovis smiled.

"Who knows, but what I do know is that I'm ready to just go home or something...I'm sick of sitting around here, I think I could get a better nights sleep in my own bed." I turned to Suzaku and smiled. "Could you take me home?"

"Yes, your highness. That is, if it's alright with the doctor."

"Screw the doctor." I stood up and winced. "Ah...but, have him fill out a prescription for me?"

"Of course." Suzaku stood and walked from the room, bowing to Nunnally and Rolo with a smile.

"You want to go home so soon? You just woke up yesterday, that's not so long of sitting here for recovery." Clovis stood beside Nunnally and Rolo, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Yes, well, it smells bad here." Nunnally and Rolo giggled. "I suppose I'll see you three at home then?"

"Yes brother." Nunnally and Rolo said in sync and waved bye.

--- ---

I walked until I found a nurse speaking to the doctor that had taken care of Lelouch for the past few days. "Excuse me." I looked at him. "His highness wishes to go home and also to have a prescription written for some pain medication."

"Yes, of course. Does he have someone to care for him at home?"

"I would care for him and if I am unable to, he has a family doctor that can come and make sure he's doing fine. We also have a woman who cares for his younger siblings who is a registered nurse."

"Alright then, I'll leave him in your care." The doctor smiled at me, writing up a prescription and sending a nurse to have Clovis sign release papers, considering Lelouch was still a minor.

I wheeled Lelouch out of the hospital and we were soon on our way home.

I walked him to his bedroom and began to open the door but was stopped by him. "I-I don't want to sleep in there today, Suzaku..." he looked to the floor and held onto my hand gently as I supported most of his weight.

I was puzzled for a moment but then the realization hit me- he was recalling events from the night he was taken that lead up to his near death experience. I nodded once and walked him into my room, placing him onto my bed.

Once Lelouch was settled into bed with a cup of tea, he grabbed my arm and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I nodded and looked to the floor, waiting for a dismissal. But before long a question popped into my mind relating to something Lelouch had said a long time ago. "Lulu?"

"Hm?"

"You said something...a while ago...something, something mon coeur...?"

"Oh," he thought for a second, "toujours dans mon coeur."

"Yeah that, what does it mean?"

"You're always in my heart...But now I suppose I would say something more on the lines of, je** veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous." Lelouch smiled and took my hand in his, linking our fingers together.**

**"And that means...?"**

**"I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." **

**I smiled and kissed him gently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well..." I sat down and caressed his hair. "Tell me when you're better so I can have your brother rent us a room...I want it to be romantic for us."**

**"How about we have dinner and make out and then-"**

**"Brother!" there was a knock on the door that caused me to jump. Clovis noisily entered the room without an "O.K." from neither me nor Lelouch. "Ah! Suzaku!" Clovis smiled and pranced over with a new cup of tea, taking the old one from his younger brother. "You weren't in your room so I assumed you'd be here."**

**"Thank you." Lelouch mumbled and took the teacup. "Is this all you wanted?" Lelouch looked at his brother with that cold, emotionless face of his.**

**"Mm, I guess...Just wanted to see how you two were doing." he winked and glided back to the door. "Just tell me when you're ready for that and I'll get you the best place I can find~!" Clovis nearly sang as he left with a wave.**

**Lelouch sighed and looked at me with a frustrated stare.**

**"I'm sorry." I apologized and looked down.**

**"Sorry? Why are you saying sorry? You apologize too much. Cut it out, it pisses me off." he frowned and sipped his tea.**

**"I'm-"**

**"-Don't you ****_dare _****say it."**

**I bit my lip and felt the heat rise to my cheeks, forming a blush. He huffed a sigh and leaned over me to set the tea down on the nightstand. His fingers moved gracefully from where he had placed the tea to my lap. Everything he had done was obviously carefully planned out in his head.**

**"You should get some sleep, my love." his voice was gentle and soothing.**

**"I slept enough today. I seem to be fine and awake enough to keep you company until you're tired again."**

**"I don't suppose I'll be tired anytime soon, this tea isn't decaf." Lelouch smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "Hm..." his hands moved to his stomach and he looked down.**

**"Are you hungry?"**

**"Yes, I guess I am." Lelouch's stomach suddenly made a gurgle noise. "Oh!" he blushed.**

**"****_That's so...cute..." _****I laughed and stood up. "I'll find you something to eat. Is there anything you prefer?"**

**"I'll have anything."**

**--- ---**

**Suzaku left the room smiling and returned five minutes later with a turkey sandwich.**

**"Looks good, did you make it?"**

**"Yes, thank you." he sat down and handed it to me.**

**"Would you like half?"**

**"No thank you, eat up."**

**"Have some." I frowned and thrust half of the sandwich at him.**

**He sighed, took a bite and pulled away with a large leaf of lettuce hanging from his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"There, now I'm happy." I smiled and finished my sandwich. "Maybe you and I could runaway together sometime."**

**"Really? That would be quite fun."**

**"Yeah, but I can't leave Nunnally and Rolo behind...But it sure as hell wouldn't be running away if they came with us...so...not really an option." my smile faded and I laid my head in his lap and mumbled.**

**"I'm sorry. Maybe you and I could just live here, it's like having our own house...with the exception of your brother barging in whenever he wants to. I guess that's what family is for. Right?" Suzaku toyed with my hair and trailed his fingers down my side, resting his hand on my hip.**

**"My chest hurts..." I whispered and closed my eyes.**

**"Mm...you would like some pain medication?" he reached next to him and handed me an oval shaped white pill. "You only have three more so use them sparingly until your prescription is filled."**

**"Uh huh." I payed no mind to him as I popped the pill into my mouth with a sip of tea.**

**The rest of the day dragged on with random visits from various siblings and workers. It's funny that the simple action of sitting and listening to people ask you the same questions over and over could wear you our more than running a marathon. Well, that is, any ****_normal _****person. That aside, I was glad to have some alone time with Suzaku, at around ten that night...The warmth of his body pressed tightly against mine as we slept, kept me totally content in my dreams of a knight in shining white spandex, saving a beautiful dark haired princess from her captor that held her chained in a dungeon...**

**--- ---**

******Sorrrryyyyy it took so lonnngggg D:**

******It's your own decision who Lelouch was talking to in purgatory. I won't debate with it. Maybe it was a "higher power", maybe it was God, maybe it was himself, maybe he WAS going crazy...your decision. But if you come up with anything that's uber creative I'd love to hear it! Haha!**

******Again, not the end! The next chapter might be the end though... I've already started a new story and it's just gonna be kinda short and stuff..Figured I'd wait for that one rather than upload two at once... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! :D**

******Ah! one last thing: I've had several requests to write a Mpreg...Who thinks that I should? I'm not ********really for that, but if it's going to keep everyone coming back..... hmmm....**


	11. Love at last!

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

I watched my chest slowly heal over the next few weeks. I was glad that I didn't have to have the stitches removed and that they were going to dissolve on their own.

"You don't have a scar." Suzaku trailed his finger across my chest. "I'm glad." he pressed his lips to it and smiled.

"I'm glad as well...I don't need to remember that man every time I look in the mirror at my chest."

"How often do you look in the mirror at your chest?" Clovis laughed.

"Not often, but you know what I mean." I sighed and sat down, buttoning my shirt up.

Clovis, Suzaku and I had all found ourselves sitting in the library. Suzaku was standing with a grin on his face next to me and Clovis was smirking to himself while flipping through a magazine. Previously in the day, Suzaku and I were in court with my older siblings. I was slightly surprised to see Cornelia and Schneizel show up to support Suzaku and myself in his trial against the murder of the man who kidnapped me; but I suppose they see that I'm right and can fall in love with whoever I want to- especially if said person saves me. Either way, it was clear to the jury and many other people that Suzaku was only protecting his Prince as directed by such. I never truly realized it, but I had many people that approved of me and how "laid back" I was with things and more for the rights of _all _people and not just Britannians.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes, Suzaku?"

"I- uh..." he blushed and bit his lip.

"What is it?" I sat down in a chair and watched Clovis as he tipped backwards in his own chair.

"Are you feeling well enough for...uhm well, C-Clovis has..." Suzaku turned to my brother who just nonchalantly pulled a key from his pocket.

"A room...?" I smiled a bit and crossed my legs. "Is that for tonight?"

"If you wish. It's for two nights and three days...Sort of a, honeymoon suite. It overlooks the ocean. Suzaku picked it out and I'm very proud of the place! I wish I could go~!" Clovis swooned. "One of the drivers will escort you there and pick you up in two days at checkout."

"Wow." I smiled. "Sounds very nice. I'm glad." I stood up and walked over to Suzaku. "Is it time to go now then?"

"Yes. I've had your things packed for you."

"Yes, bathroom products only. Lord knows you wont be dressed half the time you're there!" Clovis laughed and kept tipping in his chair.

I was seriously tempted to kick the legs out from under him and watch him fall to his doom- but he had just bought a room for two nights for Suzaku and myself. So I refrained.

I ignored Clovis and turned to my boyfriend, "Okay, well...If you're ready to go, Suzaku, than I am."

"Yes." Suzaku took my hand, helping me from the chair.

We walked to the limousine that was downstairs and Suzaku held the door open for me. As far as everyone that wasn't family knew, I was going on a business trip regarding the governing of some towns for Clovis. My heart pounded as I slid into the backseat followed by my lover who held the face of a military solder. I rolled down the window and spoke to the guards at the gate.

"I have some business to tend to for my elder brother, Clovis, out by the coast. I will be accepting no phone calls or messages. No need to worry, if anyone asks please explain to them that I am safe with Kururugi."

"Yes, your highness." the man stood at attention.

I rolled up my window and rolled up the separating window between my driver and myself before scooting into Suzaku's lap.

He smiled and took my shaking hands into his. "You're nervous, my prince." he kissed my fingers. "But you are very composed around your workers, are you not?"

"Yes...But there is reason for nervousness. These past few days, weeks, _months_, who knows how long, have all gone wrong. I want this to be romantic, as do you, I assume. Since everything else has gone astray, I wish to be as cautious as possible."

--- ---

I watched Lelouch fold his hands into his lap as he spoke. I understood what he felt about wanting things to go perfectly, nervousness was running through me as well.

"We are here, your highness." the driver stopped the car, buzzing in through a speaker.

"Thank you. Please, go home and get some rest and spend some time with your family. I do not need a driver for the few days that I am staying here. But I will call you when I am ready to be picked up along with Kururugi." Lelouch released his finger from the speaker button.

I held open the door and helped Lelouch from the car, followed by our bags in the trunk of the limo. Lelouch clutched a small bag and led the way to the hotel.

"Oh, Suzaku this is beautiful." he looked out at the ocean.

"Yes, but wait until we get to our room."

He smiled and walked into the building and directly to the front desk.

"Checking in? Name please?" the woman asked as she popped the gum in her mouth.

"It's under Britannia." he spoke and the woman placed her magazine down on the counter and looked up at him with adoring eyes. Lelouch gave a charming smile, causing the woman to blush furiously.

"Y-yes, your highness..." she handed him a room key. "D-do you need an escort to the room?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm sure we can manage." he took the key and flipped the hair from his eyes before walking over to the elevator.

"You're such a flirt." I whispered behind him.

He laughed and pressed the button on the elevator. "No need to worry, my love, I'm all yours." he gracefully stepped into the opening doors and turned around to face me. "Besides, no one could ever attract me as you do." he flung his arms around my neck once the doors closed and began to kiss me.

"_Ahh...This is too soon..._" "Lelouch, wouldn't you rather wait until we've gotten a chance to relax and what not?" I smiled at his hand that had made its way into the front of my pants.

"Ah, I suppose you are correct." he pecked my cheek as the doors dinged open and we stepped off into a narrow hallway with windows only to the left and two single doors on the right.

"Interesting." he looked at the key number and opened the first door stopping dead in his tracks. "W-whoa."

I nudged him forward, "Go look around."

Once you walked through the door, there was a beautiful kitchen to the left with a bar counter that had a built in stove and grill. The room stretched out far. Further off the kitchen was a raised platform with a bed on it in the shape of a heart. The rest of the room was a sitting room that had a large couch and television. The bathroom to the right had a large jacuzzi tub and a glass shower with stone flooring.

"Oh this is so beautiful." Lelouch caused me to drop our bags when he hugged me and nipped at my neck.

"A-ah..." I ran my hands down his back and shuddered at the kisses he was placing on my neck. I felt the warmth begin to grow in my groin. "Lulu..." I whispered his name and ground my hips into his.

"Oh! I'm sorry." he smiled and walked over to the blinds that covered the large glass doors. "What's out here?"

"The best part." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled the blinds.

We gazed out at the deck that held a deep hot tub, a patio dining set and a total privacy divider between our deck and the one next door until the view caught his eyes.

--- ---

We looked over the deck but what really amazed me was the beautiful view of the ocean and the soon to be setting sun. My heart jumped and, even though I wasn't hungry, I wanted dinner to happen that instant.

"I-I'm hungry!" I turned around and bit my lip.

"Liar." Suzaku nuzzled my neck with his nose and took me back into the room. "The fridge is stocked...I'll coo-"

"-No, I will cook. You can't cook."

"I so can cook! You've had my cooking before!"

"Suzaku, you baked a cake with my brother and sister, it had eggshells in it and it looked like the kitchen blew up. You can't cook."

He pouted a fake pout. "Okay..."

I laughed and opened the fridge gazing around for something quick and simple. I found some steak and broccoli and decided that would do.

"Ah, there's wine in here?" I pulled out a bottle and looked at it.

"Yes, thanks to your brother." he sat at the bar and watched as I threw the broccoli in a pan to steam it.

I smiled and tried to hurry. I tossed the steak onto the grill and seasoned it with pepper and salt cooking it until it was medium rare. The steak had a nice golden brown crust on it and the broccoli was al dente. I quickly tossed them onto a large plate and poured two glasses of wine and set them on the table outside.

"Le dîner est servi!" I smiled and sat down.

"You're more enthusiastic than I've seen you in a _very _long time." he sat down across from me. "We are sharing dinner?"

"Yes." I stuck my fork into a piece of broccoli and popped it into my mouth.

Suzaku did the same and I noticed he was rushing through his first few bites of steak. We had just a little more than half of the steak and our wine gone when I spoke up.

"I'd say slow down, but..."

"We should just...skip dinner..." he dropped his fork and looked at me.

"Uh huh." I dropped my fork as well and stood up.

"W-where would you...want to..." he trailed off and blushed as we stood together in the twilight of the night.

"Romance...Suzaku..." I wrapped my arms around him and began kissing him gently. Our lips clashed and our tongues mingled in each others mouths.

Suzaku walked me backwards into the room and carefully up the steps of the raised platform, our lips never parting. My bottom hit the bed and I was soon lowered onto my back. The room was silent other than our breathing.

"Nng...Suzaku. It's quiet in here..."

"Music then?" he grabbed a remote that was beside the bed and turned on a radio. The station was set to love songs, (naturally).

Suzaku continued with kissing me and worked his way to my neck. The light butterfly kisses sent shivers down my spine and caused goosebumps to raise on my arms and legs. I spread my legs and pressed my hips upward into his and tried to contain the noises that wanted to escape my lips.

His hands moved up and down my sides then worked across my chest to slowly unbutton the shirt I was wearing. The cold air hit my chest, then my stomach and Suzaku smiled at the buds on my chest as they perked up. A blush swept across my face and I turned away.

"That's so...cute." he caressed my chest with his thumb in small slow circles causing me to moan quietly.

"Sh-shut up." I blushed more and covered my face with my arms.

He chuckled and kissed my chest, slowly licking the nubs. My hands gripped his hair and I groaned, moving my hips slowly against his. He continued to remove the rest of my shirt, discarding it onto the floor somewhere. My hands worked at the buttons on his shirt and I pushed it gently down his shoulders and off onto the floor. My hands gripped his tan, muscular back.

--- ---

Lelouch's hands were hot across my back as he dug the pads of his fingers in to me. I could feel the heat of his groin against mine as our hips slowly rocked together. Lelouch pushed my shoulder gently, rolling me off of him. I laid down as he gripped my growing bulge through my pants and rubbed slowly. I moaned and thrust my hips up into his hand. He smiled and crawled up onto of me, kissing me gently with those soft, warm, velvet lips of his. His hands ran down my chest and stopped at my stomach. I closed my eyes and relaxed as he unbuttoned my pants, releasing the pressure on my erection. I felt it spring up slightly even though it was still contained by my boxers and part of my pants.

"Am I doing this right...?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm..." was all I could manage to say.

I could feel it as he pulled my pants down the rest of the way, followed by my boxers. I gasped when I felt his hand grip around my erection and slowly jerk it. I opened my eyes and watched him slowly flick his wrist.

"Don't do that too much..." I smiled and thrust my hips to fuck his hand.

"I wont, but I want to try something..." he lowered his head and softly placed a kiss on the head of my cock.

I gasped and tried to keep my eyes open so I could watch his movements, but failed once he took my whole length into his mouth. It was so hot and moist, I had to refrain from following his movements with my hips, knowing that I would choke him if I did. I ran my fingers through his beautiful black hair and groaned his name quietly.

--- ---

I had seen in many of the books I read that the boys would put their mouth around the others length and suck on it slowly. I later found out that it was call a 'blow job' and I wanted to try it with Suzaku. I dipped my head down and kissed the tip of Suzaku's hard length before slowly placing my lips around it. I sucked gently, hearing the noises that were coming from the back of his throat. The feeling of his hard, spongy flesh in my mouth caused me to become even more aroused than I had been; so I rocked my hips against the bed as I moved my head up and down.

Suzaku caressed my hair and groaned my name, causing me to shudder and pull away from him.

"Suzaku..." I slowly crawled up on top of him and pressed my hips down onto his. "Make love to me..."

"Is that an order from his majesty?" Suzaku inquired.

"What a foolish question to ask, Kururugi." I bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now, obey me..." I whispered.

Suzaku whimpered in protest as I removed myself from his lap to lay beside him. His hands worked quickly in removing the rest of my clothing.

--- ---

I undid Lelouch's pants and slowly pulled them off, revealing the bulge between his legs that was covered by a thin layer of fabric. I licked my tongue across the bulge in his underwear, making him moan. I continued my actions for a while, licking, pulling with my teeth, kissing and working my way up his slender, pale stomach to gently dip my tongue into his navel. I listened to the noises he made and realized that I would truly never hear anything more pleasing than the sound of his voice and the quiet moans that let out between his lips. Thinking this caused my erection to twitch and throb, aching to be touched.

I removed Lelouch's underwear and smiled at the site. His body still had no sign of hair and that made me happy for some strange reason. He just seemed too...feminine, for that. Lelouch blushed, noticing that I was admiring his body.

"Such smooth skin here..." I ran my hand up his stomach and back down. "And...even smoother here." I placed my hand just above the base of his erection and rubbed slowly.

"Nng..."

A smile spread across my lips as I reached for the bottle of lube that was on the bedside. This boy was finally going to be mine- after so long. The pain ached all over my body, wanting to ravage him, but I knew I wanted to be gentle with his preparation. The lube on my fingers was cold and slick as I poured it on.

"What are you doing...?"

"Preparing you, you don't want your first time to hurt. Ne?"

He nodded and spread his legs for me. I gazed at how vulnerable he was and how he belonged to _me._ I took my first finger and pressed it against his small entrance, slowly pushing it in. He gasped and clenched around me. I soothed him by laying at his side with my hand between his leg, gently caressing his hair with my other hand. He seemed fine with one finger moving inside of him so I carefully inserted another finger. Lelouch winced at my action and tried his best to relax.

"Oh...ow..." he whimpered and closed his eyes. "I, th-thought...this was, suppose to feel g-good..." he winced again and dug his nails into my arm.

"I'm sorry...Maybe I'm doing it wrong?"

"Mayb- Ah!" he screamed and arched his back. "There! R-right there!"

I moved my fingers over the spot I had found while toying around inside of him and he screamed again. I looked down and saw his cock twitch and pre-come seep out of the tip. I moaned at the sight and pressed my fingers against the spot that had caused him to scream so much. He thrashed around and screamed once more.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh..." he bit his lip and pulled me on top of him. "Fuck me."

"Ah, we went from love to fuck so quickly?"

"Suzaku!" he whined.

"Okay okay!"

--- ---

Suzaku had his fingers deep inside of me and they weren't doing much other than hurting me. That is, until he moved them just right. We considered the thought that maybe he wasn't doing it correctly, but just as I spoke I screamed from the large amount of pleasure his fingers gave me. I couldn't wait any longer, the feeling was too much and I wanted more of that pleasure, more of _Suzaku_...

Suzaku positioned himself between my legs and gently nudged at my entrance before inserting himself into me.

"Stop!" I screamed, no longer feeling the pleasure from before. Pain shot up my lower back and down my legs. "It's so, big!"

"I'm sorry!" Suzaku tried to pull away.

"No! L-let me get used to it..." tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to fight them off.

"Okay..." he bent down and kissed me gently and ran his hand down my cheek wiping away the few tears that fell from my eyes.

"Move..."

"Huh?"

"Move your hips..."

Suzaku nodded and pushed his hips closer to mine, thrusting himself deeper inside of me.

--- ---

It was getting unbearable to hold still any more and once Lelouch told me to move I wanted to fuck his brains out. I slowly pushed and pulled my hips thrusting inside of him. He was so tight and hot my cock felt like it was melting inside of him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around my back, thrusting himself down on me.

"Faster..." he whispered and kissed my earlobe.

I moved my hips faster and snaked my hands slowly down his sides, grasping his small hips and lifting him up slightly. He moaned and screamed loudly, squeezing around me. There was a beautiful pink blush that was spread across his cheeks that gave cause for me to be more aroused.

I could feel the sweat drip down my back every time I thrust myself forward into the small body beneath me.

"Suzaku!" his hips started moving faster against mine.

--- ---

There was a warmth building up in my stomach and hips as we thrust together, our bodies joining. I couldn't help but squeeze around the thickness that was inside of me as I felt myself nearing climax.

"I'm...Oh gosh, Suzaku!" I pulled him down on top of myself so our bodies were pressed fully together.

My cock rubbed on his stomach and the friction combined with his thrusts was just enough to send me over the edge. I dug my nails deep into his back and screamed, arching my back as the warmth or my climax ran through me.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku groaned and held himself still, gasping, allowing the hotness of his cock to flow out inside of me. "Ah..." Suzaku laid down and held me close in his arms.

Our breathing was heavy and our bodies were hot. With everything in my life, I had never done anything so physical; nothing had put me to the point of exhaustion that I was completely relaxed.

After several minutes our breathing slowed and Suzaku spoke up. "Are you okay...? We were sort of rough..."

"I'm fine...A little sore, but fine." in all truth, my body was in serious pain. But the pleasure I felt inside was overpowering that pain. "I'm getting cold..." I closed my eyes and pressed my face close to Suzaku's chest.

He reached over and pulled the blankets up to cover us. His arms draped gently over my form and held me.

"Goodnight, Lulu." Suzaku pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Goodnight, Zaku..." I kissed his tan, muscular chest and held onto his body as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of eggs and ham. I suppose it couldn't be too hard to cook some eggs and heat up a slab of ham; so I wasn't too worried that Suzaku would mess it up.

I sat up in bed and hissed at the pain I was in.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you okay? I made breakfast for us."

"What time is it..." I rolled off the bed and pulled on a robe that was conveniently placed beside the bed.

"Around ten. You seemed very tired so I didn't think I'd try and wake you again. I tried before but you called me a brat and hit me and whined."

I laughed a bit and tried to walk down the steps of the platform.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku looked at me.

"Just my ass..."

"Oh, come here princess." Suzaku placed one arm around my back and the other under my legs, lifting me up bridal style.

--- ---

Lelouch mumbled to himself and frowned as I picked him up. I smiled and placed him on the couch.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your ass anymore by placing you on the stool at the counter."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe after you eat you can take a nice warm shower or bath to relax?"

"Uh-huh."

"Lulu?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Tired, hungry, pain."

"I'm sorry love." I kissed his cheek and handed him a plate of food, sitting next to him to eat my own.

We ate our breakfast in near silence. I felt bad that Lelouch was in pain because of me, but I felt worse because he wasn't talking. Normally he would at least talk, even if it was a few insults here and there about how I couldn't cook or how stupid I could be sometimes. I wanted badly to talk to him but I felt like I was annoying him, so I scarfed down my breakfast and walked over to the kitchen to do a bit of dishes.

"I think I'll go take a bath now..." he handed me the plate that he had cleared and walked to the bathroom. "Feel free to join me, you're a mess."

"_Ah, there's the insults._" I smiled and happily turned off the water, heading to the bathroom.

Lelouch turned on the bath water and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill up. I listened to the water hit the bottom of the tub as it filled from the sides. Lelouch slid into the water and sighed as his eyes slid closed. He took a hair clip and clipped his hair on top of his head and sunk down into the tub until the water was at his neck.

"Comfy?" I smiled and stepped into the water, hissing at the heat. "Shit, Lelouch. How hot is this?"

"Don't like it?" Lelouch lifted his arm up, showing that it was turning red. "I love hot water...so relaxing. Besides, it also burns germs off your skin." he smirked.

"Eh..."

--- ---

I sighed and ignored Suzaku. I wasn't mad at him or anything, I was just completely frustrated with the fact that my ass felt like I'd fallen from a ten foot building and landed on it. Not that I honestly know what that feels like, but I could guess. I relaxed and washed myself gently.

Suzaku spoke up quietly. "So...after last night...when we go back home..." he trailed off and I could feel his gazed locked on me.

I opened my eyes and looked at his sad eyes. "You will still be my boyfriend, under one condition." he blinked. "Let me stay in your room with you every night...maybe now that everyone knows, we can get some true alone time." I smiled and leaned over, kissing him gently.

His lips worked against mine and his hands rubbed slowly at my hips. I crawled fully into his lap and kept my lips on his.

"Promise me..." I whispered against his parted lips.

"Promise you what?" he whispered back.

"Everything..."

Suzaku smiled and kissed me, rocking his hips up against mine. I moaned slightly and frowned.

"I'm in pain."

"I can turn that into pleasure though." Suzaku's hands snaked up my back and pulled me closer.

"Yes, but, it _will_ hurt." I smiled and rolled my hips against his.

"Nng..." Suzaku groaned and lifted me up. "May I?"

"Fine." I frowned and held myself steady over Suzaku as he slowly slid into me. I gasped and dug my nails into his shoulders.

Suzaku moved my hips up and down, thrusting in and out of me. I dug my knees into his hips and began moving on my own wondering if I was doing it correctly- but by the sounds he was making, I assumed I was. I rode Suzaku slowly, pushing my hips fully against him and gasping every time he grazed my "spot."

"Lulu..." Suzaku groaned my name, thrusting his hips up hard.

"Ah!" I bit my lip and rolled my hips faster.

"I'm going to come." he smiled and rubbed my lower back.

"D-don't!"

He smiled and thrust harder, making me scream for more. My body shook as he gripped my erection and began pumping it with our thrusts.

"S-stop!" I bit down on his shoulder and rocked against him. I screamed and ripped my nails across his back, coming in the water we were in. Suzaku kissed my neck, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside of me.

My body was sore and pleased at the same time.

"Your cock is twitching in my hand..." Suzaku giggled.

"Feels good though...Let's have sex again tonight..." I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Of course." he paused and brushed the hair from my face. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yes, if I could walk..." I frowned and stood up, bracing myself on his shoulders. "Help me, idiot."

"Y-yes. Sorry." he wrapped an arm around my back and lifted me up, carrying me to the living room.

We sat on the couch together, cuddling for a while and talking about our lives. During the day, we had sex three more times and were fully exhausted. My body had eventually fallen numb from the pain, but I could still feel his powerfully pleasurable thrusts each time we wanted more.

"Hey...Lulu...?" we laid in bed together, curled up in each others arms- watching the light from the sunset fill our room with beautiful hues of orange and pink.

"Hm...?" I nuzzled against his chest.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Suzaku..." I leaned up and kissed him softly before placing my head on his shoulder.

--- ---

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. There's been a lot of drama around lately. I had a friend die that I went to school with- midterms are coming up- family life kinda sucks...But on a positive note, my aunt is home from Florida! Woo...**

**That aside: This marks the END of Bella Sera. Sorry. I'm bored with it. I'm writing a new story based after the show and blah blah blah. I also have ANOTHER plot in mind, mpreg..it will be good. Don't worry. I also remembered I started a oneshot with RoloxLulu again =O I forgot!!! haha. Well..yep..TTYL!**


End file.
